


Calendrier de l'avent - Hobbit

by Hanae_Lilandiel



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Awesome Dís, Battle of Five Armies Fix-It, Bilbo Baggins & Dís Friendship, Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield Fluff, Durincest, Fluff and Smut, Fíli and Kíli Are Little Shits, Gandalf Ships It, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Protective Fíli, Thorin Is an Idiot, Young Fíli and Kíli
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 31,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21599479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanae_Lilandiel/pseuds/Hanae_Lilandiel
Summary: Chaque jour de décembre, une histoire sera postée. Un jour, une histoire, un ship (ou pas), une image et un mot mystère. Certaines histoires seront en rating M, du coup l'ensemble de la fanfiction a ce rating, mais certaines histoires ne le seront pas.
Relationships: Balin/Dori (Tolkien), Bilbo Baggins/Bofur, Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Dwalin/Ori (Tolkien), Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien), Kíli/Thorin Oakenshield, Thorin Oakenshield/Thranduil
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue

Bonsoir à tout le monde,

Le mois de Novembre s'achève et avec lui le NaNoWriMo. Durant ce mois d'écriture, j'ai décidé de préparer un Calendrier de l'Avent pour le mois de Décembre. Le principe est simple. Chaque jour je posterai un oneshot basé sur une image et un mot mystère. L'image sera donnée en début de texte et le mot sera à trouver par vous, chers lecteurs et chères lectrices.

Pour ce qui est du fandom, j'ai décidé d'écrire sur le Hobbit, mêlant autant le livre de JRR Tolkien que les films de Peter Jackson et prenant des grosses libertés par rapport aux deux. Il y aura ainsi quelques univers alternatifs dans les textes. Je tiens également à préciser que je ship beaucoup et plein de personnages. J'ai certes quelques OTP, mais je vais essayer d'expérimenter un peu sur des ships dont je n'ai pas l'habitude. Niveau rating, il y aura également de tout et je préviendrai du rating du oneshot en son début, afin d'éviter les surprises.

Niveau pratique, je vais tenter de publier chaque jour un OS pour garder le principe d'une surprise par jour du Calendrier de l'Avent, mais la vie étant telle qu'elle est et ayant un boulot prenant à côté, il se peut que parfois je ne poste pas et que du coup je poste deux textes le lendemain. Je vais en tout cas tenter d'être la plus régulière possible.

Si vous voulez jouer le jeu et essayer de deviner les mots mystères, je me ferais une grande joie de lire vos propositions en commentaires. Je les donnerai tous fin décembre (ou début janvier) et la personne en ayant trouvé le plus pourra me demander d'écrire un petit quelque chose en récompense. Dans tous les cas, même si vous ne cherchez pas les mots, je serai toujours ravie de lire vos avis et commentaires. Une dernière chose, les mots ont tous un rapport plus ou moins proche avec le mois de décembre et parfois l'image peut vous aider (mais pas tous les jours, ce serait trop simple).

Le premier texte arrivera donc dimanche soir, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

À très vite,

Hanae


	2. Une farce de plus - 1er décembre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous et toutes,
> 
> Voici le premier OS de ce mois de décembre. Un mot y est caché et c'est à vous de le trouver. L'histoire se base également sur une image, un fanart de AlyTheKitten se nommant "Marry Dwarvish Christmas". Vous pouvez le trouver sur Deviantart ou directement ci-dessous. Cet OS est en rating K pour commencer en douceur.
> 
> En ce premier du mois, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture,
> 
> Hanae

* * *

Tout allait bien en cette fin d'automne. Presque l'entièreté de la Terre du Milieu commençait à ressentir les effets de l'hiver qui s'annonçait froid et enneigé. L'Ered Luin ne faisait pas exception. Les montagnes habituellement bleues s'étaient couvertes d'un manteau blanc et glacial. Les Nains y habitant avaient ainsi ralenti leur rythme de vie. Il y avait moins de missions en extérieur. Certes, les missions et patrouilles de protections des lieux continuaient, mais pour ce qui était des marchandages en tout genre, ils s'étaient considérablement ralentis.

C'était dans cette ambiance calme que deux petits Nains décidèrent que c'était le bon moment pour mettre leur plan en action. Fili et Kili, âgés respectivement de onze et six ans n'étaient encore que deux bouts de roche innocents. Ils n'en étaient pas moins considérés comme les terreurs d'Ered Luin, capables de faire hurler n'importe quel Nain ou Naine. Leur mère et leur oncle en premier lieu. Les deux adultes ne le savaient pas encore, mais la facétie et la tendance aux bêtises de la part des deux enfants allait durer des dizaines d'années.

Pour l'heure, les deux galopins profitaient du fait que leur mère et leur oncle soient occupés à gérer les points pratiques de la vie dans la Montagne durant les longs mois d'hiver pour mettre en place leur première farce. Ils avaient décidé – ou plutôt Fili, le plus grand, avait imposé – de commencer tranquillement. Après tout, l'hiver allait être long et commencer par leurs pires bêtises n'était pas une bonne idée. Pour l'instant, ils avaient quelques préparations à faire afin que tout se déroule comme prévu. Kili, avec sa bouille innocente, avait été envoyé chez les couturières. Ces dernières, tout comme les gens de cuisine, ne pouvaient pas résister à sa tête encore ronde et à ses grands yeux curieux. Il pouvait généralement obtenir tout ce qu'il voulait avec un minimum d'effort.

Il trottina jusqu'aux grandes pièces où ces dames étaient installées et s'assit dans un coin, tranquille et discret pour commencer. Il savait qu'il ne faudrait que peu de temps pour que sa présence soit remarquée. Ceci ne manqua pas, puisque après quelques minutes seulement, une des plus vieilles Naines s'exclama.

**\- Mais voilà notre petit prince préféré !**

Kili éclata de rire et se précipita vers elle pour réclamer un câlin. Il passa ainsi de bras en bras, recevant affection, gâteux ou chutes de tissu, ce qui était exactement ce pour quoi il était là. Une jeune Naine à peine majeure eut un petit rire en le voyant peu à peu disparaître sous les tissus qu'il collectait à gauche à droite et prise d'un peu de pitié, elle se mit en tête de lui coudre un grand sac dont il pourrait se servir pour emmener ces bouts de tissus Mahal savait où. Les morceaux d'étoffe n'étaient pas lourds, mais le petit bout de roche ne pouvait pas tous les transporter, à moins de les traîner derrière lui. Tout en lui cousant le sac, elle lui lança, sans quitter des yeux son ouvrage.

**\- Que vas-tu faire avec tout ça, petit prince ?**

**\- C'est une surprise ! Pour tout le monde ! C'est...**

Il allait en dire plus, mais il se plaqua soudainement les deux mains sur la bouche, comme pour s'empêcher d'en dire trop. La Naine lui sourit avant de le rassurer quant au fait qu'il n'avait pas à en dire plus. Si c'était une surprise, cela devait rester secret. Une fois son travail fini, elle aida l'enfant à le remplir de tous ses trésors avant de lui demander.

**\- Est-ce que tu veux de l'aide pour transporter cela jusque... Là où tu vas ?**

**\- Non, merci. Je suis grand, je peux le faire !**

La naine sourit face à tant de conviction dans la voix du Prince. Ce dernier, elle n'en doutait pas une seule seconde, était au début d'une existence où il allait devoir faire ses preuves à chaque instant. Elle espérait que ça ne devienne jamais pesant pour lui et que toujours il garderait cette énergie, ce sourire et cette force qui le caractérisait. Elle attacha cependant deux cordons au sac qu'elle venait de coudre afin qu'il puisse le traîner derrière lui plus facilement. Il la remercia en s'inclinant bien bas avant de quitter les lieux, promettant de revenir au plus vite.

Fili quant à lui se chargeait, pour leur surprise, de parcourir les forges et les ateliers divers. Il ne voulait pas que son cadet approche des forges, cela était bien trop dangereux. Il était encore si petit. Avec son visage moins enfantin que son cadet, Fili attirait moins l'attention. Mais tout aussi mignon, il trouvait lui aussi toujours le moyen de récupérer quelques objets divers. Moins que son frère, cependant sa petite taille, sa discrétion et sa vitesse lui permettait de chaparder quelques petites choses, ce qui compensait largement.

Il commença par les forges, mais il fut mis dehors bien trop vite à son goût par les Nains Forgerons qui ne voulait pas d'un gamin dans leurs pattes, fusse-t-il le neveu de Thorïn. Le garçon avait tout de même réussit à chiper quelques pierres forgées ainsi que des bouts de pierres brillantes. Il dirigea ses pas vers les ateliers de créations de bois et métaux. Cet art était destiné non seulement au peuple Nain, mais également aux autres peuples de la Terre du Milieu. Les Nains n'étaient pas seulement guerriers ou forgerons, ils étaient également de redoutables marchands.

Alors que le jeune Prince allait se glisser dans la réserve, il fut arrêté par une main puissante qui l'attrapa par le haut de sa tunique. Il se débattit de toutes ses forces pour se libérer alors que la voix de Dwalin retentissait au-dessus de lui.

**\- Où vas-tu comme ça petit démon ?**

**\- Je ne fais pas de bêtises ! Je ne fais pas de bêtises !**

**\- Dwalin, relâche-le,** interrompit Balin qui était également présent.

Fili, une fois libre de ses mouvements se retourna pour faire face à ses deux maîtres – Dwalin pour les armes et Balin pour les connaissances des livres – et lança un regard reconnaissant au plus âgé des deux. Cependant, les deux Nains attendaient une réponse et ils n'allaient certainement pas laisser filer l'enfant sans explication. Le petit blond soupira et murmura.

**\- Je fais une surprise pour tout le monde. Des cadeaux.**

**\- Et tu viens voler des jouets,** gronda le Maître d'Armes, **je ne te félicite pas !**

**\- Pas des jouets entiers ! Des petites pièces en bois ou en métal pour construire des choses !**

**\- Tu vas construire des cadeaux ?** Interrompit le plus vieux, empêchant son frère de répondre.

L'enfant hocha la tête avec conviction. Il ne voulait pas être pris pour un voleur. Il ne récupérait ici que ce que les adultes n'avaient plus besoin. Balin et Dwalin échangèrent un long regard alors que le jeune nain se retenait de laisser couler une larme traître. Il n'était pas faible et pleurer pour si peu était un signe de faiblesse. Balin sembla se rendre compte de ses émotions puisqu'il lui sourit avant de se diriger dans la pièce et de lui remplir un sac de divers objets : des bouts de bois, des perles, des boutons, de tiges métalliques et d'autres encore. Il le lui tendit avec une dernière recommandation.

**\- J'espère que ça te suffira et que j'aurai droit à un cadeau moi aussi.**

**\- Oui, M'sieur Balin, promis ! Et vous aussi M'sieur Dwalin !**

**\- Je ne veux pas de cadeau, gamin** , ronchonna le Nain tatoué, se prenant aussitôt une tape sur le crâne de la part de son aîné.

Fili s'inclina devant eux et s'enfuit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Il rejoignit rapidement les appartements attribués à la Famille Royale. Il y passa discrètement la tête afin de vérifier que ni sa mère, ni son oncle, ni aucun autre adulte ne s'y trouvait avant de rentrer silencieusement. Il se dirigea aussitôt vers la chambre qu'il partageait avec Kili. Ce dernier s'y trouvait déjà, ayant étalé partout sur le sol ses bouts de tissu. Fili remarqua également qu'il avait réussi à trouver du matériel de couture et qu'il avait manifestement décidé de s'y essayer. Quand le plus petit entendit son aîné rentrer dans la pièce, il leva vers lui des yeux pleins de larmes en lui tendant la main, où quelques gouttes de sang étaient visibles. En quelques pas, le plus grand était à ses côtés, inquiet.

**\- Kee ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?**

**\- Fee... J'ai essayé de coudre les chaussettes cadeaux mais n'y arrive pas et je me pique les doigts.**

**\- Nadadith, je vais m'occuper de ça** , dit le blondinet tout en prenant un bout de tissu propre pour bander la main de son frère, dont les larmes menaçaient de quitter ses yeux à chaque instant.

Fili embrassa la main blessée avant de poser un baiser sur le haut du crâne du plus jeune qui prit une grande inspiration pour ravaler ses larmes et murmurer.

**\- Mais je veux aider...**

**\- Tu vas aider. Je vais avoir besoin de toi pour les perles et les tresses. Tu es le meilleur pour les tresses !**

Il pouvait le lui dire sans mentir puisque c'était son frère qui se chargeait de ses tresses la plus part du temps. Kili sembla rassuré quant au fait que sa participation à la surprise de se cantonnait pas à faire les yeux doux aux couturières pour récupérer un sac de tissu. Il ne voulait pas être un poids pour son aîné, mais il voulait tout de même participer à la confection de cette surprise qui, il n'en doutait pas, allait faire plaisir à tout le monde. Et puis, sans son aide Fili ne s'en sortirait pas seul. Ce dernier semblait s'en rendre compte alors qu'il triait les tissus par taille et par couleurs. Il se tourna vers le plus petit.

**\- Écoute, commence par trier les tissus selon les couleurs que tu veux pour les chaussettes et je vais commencer à construire quelques petits cadeaux, d'accord ?**

**\- Je fais les couleurs que je veux ?**

**\- Oui, tout comme tu veux, c'est toi qui décide.**

Les deux garçons se mirent au travail et durant les jours qui suivirent, chaque instant de libre fut consacré à la confection des chaussettes et aux cadeaux qui allaient s'y trouver. Ici quelques poupées de chiffons, là quelques perles à cheveux et dans d'autres encore des petites représentations des nains à qui allaient recevoir ces cadeaux. Si leur mère ou leur oncle se doutèrent bien qu'ils préparaient quelque surprise, ils n'en dirent pas un mot aux deux enfants. Sans aucun doute que le vieux Balin était passé par là, afin que la surprise soit totale.

Quand enfin vint le jour du solstice d'hiver, tout était prêt. Avant les premières heures du jour, Fili et Kili s'étaient introduit partout où ils le pouvaient pour déposer leurs chaussettes cadeaux à tous leur destinataires. Lorsqu'ils n'avaient pas pu - ou pas voulu - s'introduire dans les appartements personnels des nains, ils avaient placés leurs chaussettes à l'endroit où ils auraient le plus de chance de les trouver. Ainsi, Dwalin eut la surprise de découvrir la sienne dans la Salle d'Armes. Il ronchonna mais l'ouvrit avec curiosité. Il y trouva une représentation de lui-même ainsi qu'une hache miniature qui lui tira un sourire. Pourtant, à l'arrivée de ses guerriers, il rangea sa chaussette. Cela ne les concernait pas. Plus tard dans la journée, lorsque son frère vint lui apporter de la nourriture, il demanda innocemment.

**\- Tu as reçu ton cadeau des deux Princes ?**

**\- Bien sûr, ils nous l'avaient promis. Toi aussi n'est-ce pas ?**

Dwalin gronda une réponse indistincte que Balin prit pour un oui. Il s'assura que son cadet remercierait les deux enfants avant de retourner à ses affaires. Plusieurs nains reçurent ainsi des petits cadeaux. Thorin et Dìs furent les seuls qui les reçurent en main propre, par les deux enfants un peu incertains de comment ils seraient accueillis. Les deux adultes reçurent chacun plusieurs perles à cheveux, de boutons et des rubans pour la naine, deux haches miniatures pour le Nain et deux petites couronnes de fer, agrémentées de perles et de pierres. Les deux eurent exactement le même sourire attendri envers leurs fils et neveux. Ce deux-là, s'ils étaient exceptionnellement doués pour faire des bêtises, mais lorsqu'ils voulaient faire plaisir, ils y arrivaient très bien également. Ces deux-là n'allaient jamais arrêter de les étonner, ils en étaient certains.

* * *

_Et voilà pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que ça vous aura plu et que pour celles et ceux cherchant le mot mystère, iels l'auront trouvé ! À demain !_


	3. Souvenirs dans le froid - 2 décembre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> J'espère que l'histoire précédente vous a plu et qu'elle vous a permit de bien commencer le mois. Pour aujourd'hui, on est sur quelque chose d'un peu plus triste. Cela se passe toujours dans le hobbit, on est toujours sur la relation qui lie Fili et Kili mais cette fois ils sont adultes. Rating K comme hier, mais cette fois il y a un ship (qui se dessine assez clairement dès le début je pense). Je vous laisse découvrir cela et comme hier il y a un mot à découvrir dans l'histoire.
> 
> Une dernière chose, l'image d'aujourd'hui est toujours une oeuvre d'AlyTheKitten et se nomme "Fili". Comme hier, elle se trouve sur Deviantart ou vous pouvez aussi ci-dessous.
> 
> Bonne lecture,
> 
> Hanae.

* * *

La montagne avait été reprise au dragon depuis des longs mois et la vie à l'intérieur commençait seulement à retrouver une certaine normalité. Thorin avait été sacré Roi Sous la Montagne dès que tous les blessés avaient été soignés, dont lui. Il était encore un peu faible lors de son couronnement, mais il avait assuré à tous les soigneurs qu'il pouvait survivre à la cérémonie, mais également prendre les rênes du royaume. Il avait assuré en effet, même si son visage grave était trop pâle pour qu'il paraisse vraiment en pleine forme. Bilbo, qui était resté juste le temps du couronnement, avait été inquiet de voir son ami si faible. Mais il était plus inquiet encore pour le jeune Kili, qui avait reçu une mauvais blessure à l'épaule et qui risquait de ne plus pouvoir manier l'arc, son arme favorite. Il en résultait une mauvaise humeur ambiante que même son frère n'arrivait pas à endiguer. Pourtant, les deux princes étaient présents et souriants - même si ce n'était qu'en façade - pour le jour de leur oncle et de leur roi.

Les mois avaient passés ensuite et tous se remettaient lentement de leurs blessures. Thorin menait son peuple d'une main douce mais ferme et il était bien parti pour redonner à la race naine son faste et sa richesse d'autrefois. Les nains des Montagnes Bleues venaient petit à petit pour remplir Erebor, et même des nains des Monts de Fer arrivaient, que ce soit pour le commerce ou pour rejoindre leur famille. Dans la montagne, proche su roi, l'équipe était soudée et les nains de la compagnie se serraient les coudes. Ils avaient tous un poste important ou qu'ils avaient choisi et restaient tous à disposition du Roi ou de sa famille.

Balin s'occupait des bibliothèques et de l'enseignement des jeunes nains. Il avait combattu lors de la Bataille des Cinq Armées, mais il se disait qu'il commençait à être assez vieux pour ne plus avoir à combattre, du moins pas quand ce n'était pas nécessaire. L'enseignement des plus jeunes lui convenait très bien.

Dwalin, son frère cadet, guerrier dans l'âme, était redevenu le maître d'arme de la montagne. C'était lui qui traînait tous ceux qui le voulaient - ou ne le voulaient pas- à l'entrainement chaque matin. Il entraînait les simples soldats comme les guerriers et veillait à ce que chacun soit toujours au meilleur de sa forme. Il exerçait même le roi lui-même, bien que ce dernier grogne souvent qu'il n'en avait pas le temps. Ce à quoi le tatoué lui répondait que s'ils subissaient une attaque quelconque, il se devait d'être plus prêt que n'importe qui d'autre. Le roi se devait de mener les armées et se reposer sur ses lauriers ne faisait vraiment pas sérieux. Évidemment Thorin n'avait pas le loisir de s'entraîner tous les jours, mais Dwalin exigeait qu'il soit présent au minimum une fois par semaine.

Oin et Gloin, les deux frères, avaient rejoint les rangs de l'armée en tant que généraux. Combattre était leur vie et ils ne comptait pas abandonner cela de si tôt. Oin pensait sérieusement à partir s'installer dans les Montagnes Grises, mais ce ne serait pas avant plusieurs années. Il voulait s'assurer qu'Erebor soit forte et puissante avant de la quitter. Après tout il avait encore une longue vie devant lui. Il avait le temps de voir venir la vie et les projets. Pour l'heure, rester dans l'armée de défense et dans l'aide à la reconstruction d'Erebor lui convenait tout à fait.

Bofur reprit un commerce de jouets avec son frère Bombur - qui passait plus de temps a manger qu'à s'occuper du commerce - et leur cousin Bifur qui se spécialisait dans la construction de ces mêmes jouets. Leur commerce promettait d'être florissant, que ce soit dans la montagne même, auprès des autres nains de la Terre du Milieu ou même pour le commerce avec les autres peuples. Le savoir faire des nains, que ce soit dans les armes, les bijoux ou les jouets était reconnu et souhaité dans le monde entier. C'était une bonne entreprise qui leur assurerait la richesse et la prospérité.

Dori se pencha sur le travail des instruments de musique. Les nains, malgré leur apparence rude et brute étaient souvent de grands joueurs d'instruments de musique et il y avait une idée là-dessous. Le nain sentait qu'il pouvait se lancer là-dedans sans risquer de se planter. Il se fit aider par son frère Nori pendant un temps avant que ce dernier ne retourne vers ce qu'il aimait vraiment : les pierres et les bijoux. C'était après tout ce qui faisait une des richesse de la montagne par le passé et il n'y avait aucune raison que ce ne soit plus le cas à présent. Les deux frères tentèrent de convaincre leur jeune cousin de les rejoindre, l'un ou l'autre, sans succès. Le plus jeune passait tout son temps libre dans les immenses bibliothèque d'Erebor, à fouiller parmi les livres et grimoires ancestraux. Il n'aspirait qu'a devenir scribe et était bien parti pour le devenir. Régulièrement, Dwalin le tirait de sous une pile de livres pour le traîner aux entraînements que le plus jeune essayait tant bien que mal d'éviter. Mais le maître d'armes n'allait pas le laisser en paix, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit capable de se défendre autrement qu'avec un lance-pierre, arme valable pour les enfants, mais pas du tout pour les guerriers. Ori ne se voyait pas comme un guerrier mais si Dwalin voulait passer du temps avec lui, qui serait-il pour le lui refuser ?

Fili, premier héritier de Thorin était prit entre ses leçons pour prendre un jour la tête de la montagne et ses leçons avec Dwalin. Ses matinées étaient occupées aux entraînements ou à l'art de la guerre tandis que ses après-midi et ses soirées étaient consacrées aux lois, à la gestion et au savoir être d'un futur roi. Chaque semaine il participait au Conseil, pour son plus grand malheur. Il était également présent aux scéances de doléances, organisées deux fois par semaine. Il n'avait donc pas beaucoup de temps pour lui même… Ou pour son frère.

Kili, second hériter, devait également suivre les même leçons que son frère, mais on lui demandait moins d'assiduité. Après tout, il y avait peu de chance qu'il soit roi un jour, sauf si Fili trouvait la mort sans héritier. Le jeune brun détestait ses leçons plus encore parce qu'il ne pouvait pas se vider la tête lors des entraînements, qu'il ne suivait pas encore, sa blessure ne voulait pas guérir aussi bien que celles des autres nains. Cela le mettait dans une rage folle. Et sa mauvaise humeur induite par sa blessure se transmettait à tout le monde dans son entourage. Thorin et sa mère essayait de le convaincre d'accepter de se faire soigner par les elfes - ce qui pourrait sauver l'usage de son bras - mais jusqu'ici le plus jeune, plus têtu qu'une mule s'y refusait. Au point que son oncle avait supplié son aîné de le convaincre car Kili devenait parfaitement invivable au point que Thorin pense à l'envoyer ailleurs pendant quelques temps - dans les Montagnes Grises ou dans la Comté, auprès de Bilbo. Il n'en avait encore parlé à personne d'autre qu'à sa sœur, mais si la situation n'évoluait pas il serait forcé de prendre de cette décision douloureuse pour tout me monde.

Il venait justement d'appeler son plus jeune neveu pour discuter de l'ensemble de la situation avec lui, mais ce dernier comme à son habitude ne s'était pas pointé à la convocation du roi. Le dit roi soupira en se passant une main sur le visage. Kili refusait de plus en plus les ordres ou des obligations. Il devait absolument en discuter avec lui avant que la situation ne devienne intenable. Kili redevenait peu à peu le jeune nain farouche qu'il était avant l'expédition d'Erebor et ce n'était pas possible que ça continue ainsi. Le roi se promit de trouver le temps de lui parler et de voir était le fond du problème. Car Thorin n'était pas idiot, il se doutait bien que ça allait bien au delà de sa blessure. Il espérait toutefois que son plus jeune neveu accepte de lui parler, ce qui n'était pas certain du tout. Il secoua la tête et revint a des préoccupations plus royales.

Kili quant à lui était bien conscient que de ne pas venir auprès de son oncle alors que ce dernier le lui avait demandé expressément serait un soucis. Mais il savait pourquoi Thorin voulait le voir et il ne voulait pas en discuter avec lui. Il ne voulait en discuter avec personne. Il parcourait actuellement les couloirs sombres de la montagne, à la recherche de silence et d'absence de compagnie. Il se savait exécrable et avait encore assez de bon sens pour ne pas vouloir imposer son humeur à qui que ce soit. Il se dit qu'aller marcher sur les hauteurs de la montagne serait une bonne chose. L'hiver était encore bien présent en ces lieux et le froid et la neige était assez piquant pour que personne ne s'aventure dehors. Kili serait seul et ce serait bien ainsi. Lui qui avait été si sociable encore quelques mois auparavant se renfermait de plus en plus. Il ne se l'expliquait pas lui même, et n'avait pas forcément envie d'y réfléchir. Il voulait juste qu'on lui foute la paix.

Sur son chemin, il évita habillement deux naines gloussantes - qui n'auraient pas manqué de lui faire les yeux doux et qui était une des choses qui le mettait de plus en plus en colère - en se cachant dans une alcôve dissimulée. Lorsque le silence reprit sa place dans les couloirs, il reprit sa route d'un pas vif et attentif. Heureusement, il ne croisa personne d'autre et lorsqu'il pointa son nez à l'extérieur, il resserra les pans de sa cape autour de lui. Il avait bien fait de la prendre car le froid était réellement vif et piquant ce matin là. La neige tombait à gros flocons silencieux et comme il le pensait, pas un nain n'avait l'air d'être présent. Il soupira de soulagement et s'éloigna de la porte dissimulée. Il se trouvait exactement à l'endroit par lequel Biblo était rentrée seul dans Erebor, alors que le Dragon était encore en vie.

Le jeune nain prit les escaliers dissimulés pour rejoindre un plateau un peu au dessus de la porte. Il eu la surprise d'y découvrir une silhouette qu'il connaissait mieux que la sienne. Il s'approcha en silence mais cela n'empêcha pas son frère de le saluer d'une voix douce.

**\- Salut Kee ! Ne devais-tu pas voir notre oncle ?**

Le plus jeune se contenta d'un grognement en réponse. Fili sourit et se décala quelque peu sur la roche sur laquelle il était assis afin de laisser son petit frère s'installer. Petit frère qui remarqua assez vite que si Fili portait une grosse écharpe autour de cou - présent de leur cher hobbit - n'avait sur lui qu'une tunique de lin fort peu épaisse et certainement pas assez chaude pour le temps qu'il faisait. Il détacha donc sa cape afin de pouvoir envelopper son frère et lui-même dedans. Il gronda

**\- C'est toi le grand frère, c'est toi qui est sensé prendre soin de moi.**

**\- Tu ne me laisses pas prendre soin de toi ces derniers temps.**

**\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour courir au devant de la maladie. Il y a assez avec un nains blessé plus que raison ici.**

**\- Ton épaule te fait toujours aussi mal ?**

**\- Pas dans la vie de tout les jours** , grogna le brun, **mais dès que j'essaye de me battre c'est impossible.**

Son aîné glissa un bras autour de ses épaules pour le serrer contre lui. Il comprenait à quel point cela pouvait être difficile pour le plus jeune. Se sentir impuissant comme cela, incapable de se battre alors qu'il a avait prouvé à maintes reprises qu'il était un grand guerrier. Cela devait être vraiment difficile. Mais pour autant le bond savait que ce n'était pas sans espoir Si seulement son jeune frère acceptait d'être soigné correctement. Certes, accepter de se faire assister par des elfes n'était pas le plus glorieux pour un nain mais entre ça et rester infirme le choix aurait dû être vite fait. Que la peste soit de la fierté de Kili. Soudain pensif, le blond mit quelques minutes à reprendre la parole. Et lorsqu'il le fit, chaque mot avait été soigneusement pesé. S'il la jouait finement, peut-être qu'enfin son frère accepterait l'aide des Sylvains.

**\- Tu te souviens lorsqu'on était enfants, tu ne devais pas avoir plus de huit ans, je me suis cassé le bras.**

Kili grogna mais hocha la tête. Il s'en souvenait effectivement et cela avait été un peu sa faute. Il voulait une fois de plus faire ses preuves - cela n'avait jamais cessé d'être son combat, depuis sa naissance jusqu'à ces jours-ci, et il avait voulu prouver que oui il était capable d'escalader un pan de montagne aussi bien que les autres. Il était resté coincé en hauteur, terrifié par l'altitude et son grand frère était venu le chercher. C'est en redescendant que Fili avait chuté et qu'il s'était brisé le bras. Encore aujourd'hui Kili s'en voulait, d'où le fait qu'il ne réponde pas à son frère. Fili en étant bien conscient posa un baiser sur la pommette de son cadet.

**\- Ne t'en veux pas pour ça, ça fait des années et ce n'était pas ta faute.**

**\- Bien sûr que ca l'était. Si je n'avais pas…**

**\- Kili. Je ne t'en voudrais jamais pour ça ou pour quoique ce soit d'autre. Avec notre statut on a toujours dû faire nos preuves face à tout le peuple nain et cela a eu pour conséquence ce genre d'action sans doute fort peu réfléchie, mais tu n'étais encore qu'un tout petit bout de roche. Ni moi ni mère ni même Thorin ne t'en voulons pour ça. Rentre toi ça dans le crâne une bonne fois pour toute.**

Kili expira lourdement mais hocha la tête. C'était déjà une petite victoire pour le plus âgé. Peut-être la seule aujourd'hui mais ce serait toujours ça de pris. Il reprit cependant la parole.

**\- On pensait tous que cette fracture allait me coûter la pratique des armes - ce qui aurait été dommage puisque je suis réellement à tomber lorsque je me bats…**

Il se prit un coup de coude dans les côtes de son frère à sa dernière remarque mais ce dernier ne contredit pas, ce qui fit sourire tendrement Fili. Il reprit un peu de son sérieux en continuant.

**\- Et puis, quelques jours plus tard, il y a eut ces elfes qui passaient non loin des montagnes. Ils allaient aux Havres ou en revenaient, je ne sais plus…**

Il s'interrompit pour jeter un œil au plus jeune mais ce dernier ne releva pas. S'il savait où son frère voulait en venir il ne le montra pas. Fili se sentit donc libre de continuer sur sa lancée.

**\- S'ils ne m'avait pas prodigué leurs soins, je ne pense pas que je serais à présent capable de manier mes doubles lames. Ce qui serait une grande perte, n'est-ce pas ?**

Il se prit un nouveau coup dans les côtes auquel il répondit par un petit rire, mais il remarqua qu'un sourire avait l'air de fleurir sur les lèvres de son frère. C'était bon signe. Il voulut continuer mais le brun perdit soudainement son début de sourire et grogna sombrement.

**\- Si je vais voir les elfes, j'apparaîtrai comme faible.**

**\- Pas du tout, au contraire. Tu aura eu la force de combattre ta douleur et tes préjugés. Personne ne te verras comme faible, et si quelqu'un ose dire cela, il devra se confronter à moi. Et à Thorin et Dwalin sans doute. Personne ne veut subir Dwalin en colère.**

C'était tout à fait vrai. Mais Kili, borné, ne voulait pas accepter l'idée de demander de l'aide aux Sylvains. Aide pourtant maintes et maintes fois proposée. C'était tout à fait concevable pour son grand frère qui réfléchit de longues minutes avant de proposer.

**\- On pourrait écrire aux elfes ou à Bard pour qu'il leur demande de venir à Dale pour te soigner. Le peuple nain n'a pas besoin d'en être conscient. Même Thorin n'a pas besoin de savoir. On peut faire ça juste à deux.**

L'idée fit son chemin dans la tête de Kili qui finalement hocha la tête, marquant son accord pour le plan de son frère. Fili se retint de hurler de joie. Enfin Kili acceptait de se faire soigner correctement et le blond n'avait aucun doute quant au fait qu'avec le travail des elfes, son petit frère retrouverait tout la mobilité de son bras. C'était une des choses qui permettrait à ce dernier de retrouver sa bonne humeur mais Fili sentait que ce n'était pas tout. D'autres choses étaient problématiques dans la vie du plus jeune pour qu'il soit à se point de mauvais poil tout le temps. Alors que le blond se demandait comme aborder le sujet, ce fut finalement Kili qui reprit la voix.

**\- J'en ai marre des naines…**

**\- Mère y comprit ?** Sourit le plus âgé

**\- Non tu comprends ce que je veux dire. Toutes ces naines, et même certains nains qui nous tournent autour pour avoir nos faveurs. Tout cas parce que nous sommes Princes. Elles ne sont pas le moins du monde intéressées par notre personne. Tout ce qui les intéressent c'est le statut et la richesse.**

Fili hocha la tête. Il était vrai que plus encore depuis la reprise d'Erebor, en tant que Princes ils étaient la cible de pas mal de naines et de nains qui espéraient les marier. Mais il pensait bien que Thorin, des membres de la Compagnie et même leur propre mère - pourtant veuve - subissait ce genre de proposition. Il n'en faisait pas grand cas, mais il pouvait comprendre que ça ennuie son petit frère. Lui s'en amusait plutôt et il n'était pas indifférent au fait de susciter autant de passions. Mais Kili n'avait pas la même vision des choses. Pourtant le blond ne put s'empêcher de le taquiner un peu.

**\- Ne trouve tu pas agréable d'être convoité ? Prends cette naine par exemple, Mia, elle est très jolie !**

**\- Peut-être mais elle n'en a rien à faire de moi, elle veut juste le titre a la richesse qu'un mariage lui procurerait. Je ne veux pas me marier.**

**\- Du tout ?** S'étonna le plus âgé.

**\- Non. Je ne veux pas me marier parce que je sais qu'on attends de moi… De nous… Qu'on se marie pour la raison. Avec une naine d'ici ou d'ailleurs mais ce sera un mariage politique. Et je refuse.**

**\- Thorin ne nous obligera jamais à…**

**\- Le penses-tu vraiment ? Pourquoi penses-tu que nous sommes ses héritiers ?**

**\- Parce qu'il nous aime, parce que nous sommes ses neveux !**

**\- Parce qu'il ne compte pas se marier et que du coup sans héritier direct il a été forcé de choisir d'autres personnes et que nous sommes ses seuls liens familiaux encore en vie, à part Mère bien sûr.**

Cela avait un certain sens, mais Fili ne pouvait pas croire que leur oncle les avait choisi comme héritiers uniquement pour des raisons politiques. Il allait reprendre la parole, mais le plus jeune reprit, manifestement de plus en plus énervé.

**\- Plus encore maintenant il ne se mariera pas, du coup toi tu devras te marier pour assurer la succession d'Erebor. Et si tu ne le fais pas, ce sera à moi de le faire. Et je refuse.**

**\- Plus encore maintenant ? Je ne comprends pas… Mais Kili, si tu ne veux absolument pas te marier, soit assuré que je peux faire cela pour t'éviter de…**

Il ne put continuer plus que son frère gronda.

**\- Non ! Pas question. Je refuse que tu le fasses !**

Fili était perdu. Il revint sur les premiers mots de son frère pour éviter de réfléchir à la raison pour laquelle Kili ne voulait pas d'un mariage pour aucun des deux.

**\- Thorin pourrait se marier maintenant qu'on a reprit la montagne.**

**\- Il ne le fera pas.**

**\- Pourquoi pas ?**

**\- N'as-tu pas conscience de son affection pour Bilbo ?**

**\- Bilbo ? Mais…**

De fait, Thorin s'était considérablement rapproché du Hobbit surtout après la reprise de la montagne mais ce dernier était reparti dans la Comté et rien n'indiquait qu'il allait revenir un jour. Portant si il y réfléchissait un peu sérieusement il pouvait effectivement se rendre compte que sans doute son oncle nourrissait envers le Hobbit des sentiments plus qu'amicaux. Il se tut un long moment et Kili ne brisa le silence qu'après un long moment lui aussi, d'une voix plus clame.

**\- Je ne veux pas que tu te marie parce que ça t'arracherait à moi. Et je ne veux pas me marier parce que je t'aime.**

Ses paroles firent un lent chemin dans le cerveau de Fili qui mit quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte de ce que ça impliquait. Chez les nains, l'amour était différent de chez les autres peuples, du moins il le pensait. Il n'avait pas réellement conscience de comment ça se passait chez les humains, les elfes ou les Hobbits. Mais chez les nains, si l'on ne comptait pas les mariages arrangés, il était connu que chaque membre de ce peuple ne pouvait aimer qu'une fois réellement. Une Unique Personne. Le plus souvent un nain également, et du sexe opposé, mais parfois cela arrivait que l'on trouve son Unique parmi le même sexe que soi. Plus rare encore, il arrivait que les membres d'une même famille soit liés ainsi. Cela était accepté parce que c'était la volonté de Mahal et que personne ne décidait qui était son âme sœur. Personne n'avait le choix. Et si Fili y réfléchissait les paroles de son frère étaient pleines de sens. Personne à part son frère ne le connaissait réellement et il ne pouvait pas non plus imaginer sa vie intime avec quelqu'un d'autre. S'il parcourait leur vie commune, les signes étaient clairs comme de l'eau de roche. Depuis leur plus tendre enfance ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre. Ils connaissaient tout de l'autre, avaient un langage bien a eux que personne d'autre ne comprenait - bien qu'ils l'utilisaient assez peu depuis plusieurs années - depuis leur plus tendre enfance ils dormaient dans le même lit, même si leur mère avait tenté de les séparer dès que Kili eut sept ans. Mais quoi qu'elle ait pu faire, les deux frères se retrouvaient toujours. Ils pouvaient pratiquement lire dans les pensées de l'autre et pouvaient difficilement se séparer plus de quelques jours. Les quelques fois ou ils avaient du le faire, tous les deux avaient eu l'impression qu'on leur arrachait le cœur ou une partie d'eux même. Oui, cela avait du sens qu'ils soient destinés l'un à l'autre.

Fili resserra sa prise autour de son cadet et soupira avant de répondre.

**\- Je t'aime aussi Kee. Je suis désolé de ne pas m'en être rendu compte avant. Tu as toujours été et tu resteras la personne la plus importe de ma vie et il est bien entendu hors de question que l'on m'arrache à toi. Je ne me marierai pas, je t'en fais le serment.**

Il ne savait pas encore comment il allait tenir cette promesse mais il n'était pas question pour lui de faillir. Dusse-t-il affronter des armées d'Orcs entières, jamais il n'abandonnerait Kili. Celui-ci resta silencieux un long moment, se contentant d'hocher la tête, avant de se relever tout en laissant sa cape sur les épaules de de son frère.

**\- Nous devrions rentrer, le froid est trop piquant.**

Le blond eut un sourire tendre en se relevant et en échange de la cape, il enroula son écharpe autour du cou du brun. Il le prit par la main pour rentrer dans la Montagne, plus proche de lui que jamais auparavant.

* * *

_Et voilà pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que l'histoire vous a plu, bien qu'elle soit un peu douce-amère. Avez-vous trouvé le mot mystère ? À demain !_


	4. Coiffures naines - 3 décembre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à vous,
> 
> Avez-vous apprécié la lecture d'hier et avez-vous trouvé le mot mystère ?
> 
> Pour aujourd'hui, on se base sur une image de ClioPadra se nommant "Marry whatever". Comme d'habitude, vous pouvez la trouver sur DeviantArt et directement ci-dessous.
> 
> L'OS du jour est un Coffee Shop en univers alternatif. J'ai essayé d'allier mon image ainsi qu'un défi m'ayant été donné dans le cadre du NaNoWriMo du mois dernier. J'espère avoir réussi à faire les deux avec succès. Et comme d'habitude, il y a un mot à trouver. Nous sommes en rating K, comme les jours précédents.
> 
> Bonne lecture,
> 
> Hanae.

* * *

Un nouveau Coffee Shop venait d'ouvrir à Dale, belle cité du Rhovanion. Il intriguait, faisait parler de lui et son ouverture était sur toutes les lèvres. Il fallait dire qu'il était assez mystérieux. On ne savait rien de cet endroit, à part sa date d'ouverture et son nom. Le Witch King Coffee allait ouvrir le jour de Noël et les cinquante premiers clients se verraient offrir leur café favori. En échange, ils devraient se plier à une photo qui, pour les plus réussies d'entres elles, seraient affichées sur les murs une fois imprimées. Cela intriguait donc et beaucoup d'habitant de la ville se disaient qu'ils allaient y faire un tour. Mais le jour de Noël ! Quelle date étrange pour ouvrir un café !

Le 25 décembre, les détracteurs de ce nouveau café pariait sur le fait qu'il n'y aurait personne lors de l'ouverture, car chacun fêtait Noël en famille. Il furent déçu, pour ceux qui passèrent devant, de voir qu'une file avait commencer à se former à la porte bien avant l'heure de l'ouverture. Parmi les futurs nouveaux clients, il y avait quatorze personnes qui semblaient être un groupe d'amis. De tout âge, ils formaient un groupe quelque peu disparate, mais tous avaient l'air de bien s'entendre et la plus part avaient l'air ravis d'être là. Certains avaient l'air grognons, comme Dwalin, Gloïn ou Bifur. Ils lançaient des regards assassins aux plus jeunes de la troupe, à savoir Fili, Kili et Ori qui chahutaient bruyamment. Lorsque les portes de café s'ouvrirent enfin, ces trois là s'y précipitèrent à grand renfort de cris et de rires, voulant absolument être les premiers à découvrir le lieu. Les autres membres de leur compagnie les suivirent avec un peu plus de réserve.

L'intérieur était grand, aéré et étonnement lumineux. Des guirlandes couraient partout sur les murs et sur le plafond, donnant à l'endroit un air un peu magique. Derrière le comptoir et dans la salle se tenaient neufs silhouettes sombres, dont le visage était caché d'une capuche noir. Le plus grand avait même un casque qui aurait pu être particulièrement terrifiant si des petites guirlandes lumineuses ne l'avait pas décoré. Ce fut lui qui prononça les première paroles, d'une voix d'outre-tombe, accueillant ses nouveaux clients dans le café et les invitant à prendre place, alors que les huit autres commençaient à prendre les commandes. Sans surprise, Fili et Kili tentèrent de commander autant de nourriture et de boissons qu'ils le pouvaient, mais un seul regard noir de la part de Thorin les arrêta. Il se calmèrent un peu, du moins pour l'instant, et ne prirent qu'un café et un gâteau plein de sucre chacun. Leur oncle s'apprêtait à leur dire quelque chose à propos de leur santé mais la main de son petit compagnon sur son bras l'arrêta.

**\- Laisse-les Thorin, ce n'est pas ça qui va les rendre malades. Ils sont assez grands pour savoir ce qu'ils peuvent manger ou pas.**

**\- S'ils le savent, ils ne le prennent pas en compte. Pas assez souvent.**

**\- C'est Noël, accorde leur donc cela.**

Thorin abdiqua et laissa donc ses neveux manger le sucre qu'ils voulaient ingérer, se disant que si cela les rendait malades, ils ne pourraient s'en prendre qu'à eux-mêmes et que ça leur feraient une bonne leçon. Lui-même ne commanda qu'un café noir alors que son compagnon, Bilbo, craquait également pour un gâteau.

Alors que tout le monde était servi, le patron du café – celui avec le casque – reprit la parole de sa voix profonde, annonçant que pour ceux qui le voulaient, le photographe était à présent disponible dans la petite arrière salle. Fili et Kili se levèrent d'un bond, prêt à voir de quoi il retournait. Il furent partis quelques longues minutes et lorsqu'ils revinrent, ils étaient tous les deux pris d'un fou-rire. Cependant, malgré toutes les questions de leurs compagnons, ils refusèrent de lâcher la moindre information sur les fameuses photographies. Les autres hésitèrent un peu, avant que finalement un d'entre eux, Nori, ne se lève pour découvrir cela.

Sous les encouragements de ses amis, il passa la porte et se retrouva aussitôt dans une pièce encore plus décorée que la grande salle. Un homme blond et grand s'avança vers lui et lui expliqua.

**\- Bonjour, je suis Legolas, je vais vous proposer différents accessoires pour prendre la photo. Comme vous le voyez, je m'efforce de faire des photographies dont le thème est Noël. Est-ce que vous seriez d'accord pour jouer le jeu ?**

Nori, prit de curiosité, accepta la proposition du grand blond. Après tout, il était ici pour s'amuser et faire une simple photo, même aux couleurs de Noël, ne pouvait pas être négative. Il hocha donc la tête et suivit le blond vers le portant à vêtements. Il enfila une tunique rouge avant que le blond ne l'enveloppe littéralement de guirlandes blanches et brillantes. Le nain s'observa dans un miroir installé dans un coin de la pièce. Il sourit et se tourna vers la photographe, rieur.

**\- On pourrait ajouter des boules dans mes cheveux, non ?**

**\- Bien sûr, excellente idée !**

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Une fois fin prêt, Nori s'amusa à poser devant le décor dans différentes positions des plus ridicules aux plus sérieuses. Une fois la séance finie, il se rhabilla de manière plus classique et remerciant le photographe, il rejoignit ses amis. Plusieurs autres clients, dont plusieurs de sa compagnie, se prêtèrent au jeu et lorsque à la fin de la journée le café ferma ses portes, le succès de l'ouverture fut décrétée tant par les clients que par les patrons.

Le café ouvrit le lendemain puis les jours qui suivirent. Chaque jour il était rempli et la ville de Dale gagna ainsi un excellent café avec une ambiance particulièrement amusante, malgré l'apparence pour le moins étrange du patron et de ses employés.

* * *

_Et voilà pour aujourd'hui, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis en commentaire !_


	5. Noël dans la Comté - 4 décembre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour tout le monde,
> 
> Voici l'histoire pour ce 4 décembre. Pour aujourd'hui je vous propose un texte très court, que je trouve personnellement un peu triste. Dites-moi si cela vous donne également cette impression. Le rating est toujours K. L'image utilisée se nomme "Hobbit Christmas Card" et a été réalisé par Nokeek. Comme chaque jour, vous êtes invités à chercher le mot mystère du jour, si vous le voulez.
> 
> Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture,
> 
> Hanae

* * *

Bilbo était revenu depuis plusieurs mois chez lui après la reprise d'Erebor. Il était parti juste après les funérailles de Thorin et de ses deux neveux, Fili et Kili. Il n'avait pas voulu rester plus longtemps, même si plusieurs le lui avaient demandé. C'était au-dessus de ses forces que de rester en ces lieux maudits. Il ne voulait pas non plus voir un autre nain que Thorin sur le trône d'Erebor et s'il était positivement ravi que ce peuple ait récupéré son plus grand bien, il ne voulait plus vraiment y penser. Trop de douleurs entouraient encore cette montagne et ses habitants.

À son retour, Bilbo avait du racheter la plus part de ses biens et il avait dû - chose encore plus dure - se réhabituer au confort et à la tranquillité. Les semaines passèrent, puis les mois et durant tout ce temps Bilbo n'oubliait pas son aventure, ses rencontres et ses découvertes. Il passa son temps entre le bonheur de retrouver son confort et ses habitudes, l'écriture de son aventure et les regrets qu'il ressentait toujours face à la mort de son ami et de ses neveux, bien trop jeunes pour quitter la vie. Parfois il recevait la visite de son ami Gandalf, de nains passant par la Comté lors de voyages entre Erebor et Ered Luin, mais jamais il ne repartait avec eux. Il avait eu assez d'aventure pour tout une vie.

Un peu plus d'un an après son retour, Noel arriva. Si l'année de son retour Bilbo ne l'avait pas fêté - trop occupé à retrouver ses biens et ses habitudes - il s'était dit que cette fois il pourrait faire quelque chose. Il n'avait pas réellement d'amis avec qui le fêter, et ne voulait pas retourner en Erebor, ou même chez les elfes. Il se contenta d'accrocher une couronne à sa porte et quelques lumières dans son intérieur. Une bonne bouteille de vin et un bon repas ferait l'affaire. Il était coutume de se faire des cadeaux alors Bilbo gâta ses voisins et les quelques membres de sa famille avec qui il s'entendait bien.

Le soir de Noël, il était seul, et arrivait à se convaincre lui-même que cela lui convenait très bien, même si au fond de lui, il savait que ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Il entama son souper avec un soupir lorsque soudain, trois coups francs résonnèrent à sa porte. Le hobbit fronça les sourcils. Il n'attendait personne et tous les hobbits de la comté étaient sans aucun doute en train de fêter l'occasion en famille ou avec ses amis. Il resserra les pans de sa veste d'intérieur autour de lui avant de se diriger vers l'entrée, où trois autre coups retentirent à nouveau. Perplexe, il ouvrit la porte.

**\- Gandalf ?**

**\- Bilbo, mon vieil ami ! Ne me dites pas que vous êtes seul ?**

**\- Je n'ai pas le cœur festif, Gandalf.**

**\- Mais vous n'en laisseriez pas pour autant un vieil ami dehors, alors que la neige tombe si drue, n'est-ce pas ?**

Si le hobbit suspectait Gandalf de faire tomber la neige plus drue qu'elle ne l'aurait dû, il n'en souffla pas un mot et s'écarta pour laisser passer le magicien. En effet, il n'allait certainement pas le laisser dehors par ce temps, il était un respectable hobbit et un ami tout à fait correct, ma foi. Une fois rentré, Gandalf se débarrassa de sa cape, son chapeau et bâton qu'il déposa dans le vestibule, avant de rentrer plus franchement dans le Smial, habitué aux lieux. Il observa avec un sourire les quelques lumières de Noel et se tourna vers son hôte.

**\- Je vois que malgré l'absence d'amis ou de famille, vous avez respecte la coutume des lumières. J'en suis heureux.**

**\- Je n'ai plus réellement d'amis Gandalf, du moins pas ici…**

Le magicien soupira. Parfois lui aussi regrettais d'avoir emmené ce hobbit dans la Quête de Thorin. Car s'il avait appris énormément et évolué plus encore, il avait également beaucoup perdu. Et cette tristesse dans son regard, qui ne le quittera sans doute jamais, ne serait pas apparue s'il n'avait pas été tiré dans cette aventure. Gandalf chassa ses sombres pensées alors que Bilbo lui préparait une assiette et de la boisson. Il s'attabla avec un sourire et les deux amis parlèrent jusque tard dans la nuit, évoquant souvenirs heureux comme malheureux. Mais lorsque le lendemain le magicien reprit la route, il eut le plaisir de voir Bilbo sourire plus franchement qu'il ne l'avait fait la veille. Le hobbit, il en était certain, allait reprendre goût à la vie. Et qui sait, peut-être même aux aventures !

* * *

_Et voilà pour aujourd'hui. Malheureusement les jours prochains seront vraiment remplis IRL pour moi et je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir poster les histoires chaque jour. Je vais m'y efforcer, mais si ce n'est pas possible j'en posterai plusieurs à la fois en fin de semaine. À bientôt !_


	6. Repos bien mérité - 5 décembre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tout le monde,
> 
> Voici l'histoire du jour. Toujours en rating K et l'histoire se base cette fois sur une fanart de Ceycowa et il se nomme "tolkien secret santa - the bench". N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis en commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir !
> 
> Bonne lecture,
> 
> Hanae

* * *

En automne 2941, Erebor avait été reprise des griffes du dragon. Thorin avait failli trouver la mort, ainsi que ses deux neveux et ils n'avaient dû leur salut qu'à peu de chose : la ruse de Bilbo et les soins prodigués par les elfes de Mirkwood (pour le plus grand malheur de Thorin, qui avait dû remercier le Roi Sylvain). Les mois qui suivirent furent occupés à remettre la montagne en état et à faire venir les nains qui le voulaient. Bilbo, Cambrioleur de la Compagnie de Thorin, était resté juste assez de temps pour voir débarquer Dìs, dont il avait entendu parler quelque fois. Il fut ravi de voir que cette naine semblait être capable de faire peur non seulement à ses fils, son frère mais probablement même tout le peuple nain. Bilbo ne s'inquiétait pas que ce grand Royaume retrouve toute sa puissance si toutes les naines étaient de la trempe de la Princesse d'Erebor. Ensuite, juste après le couronnement de Thorin et malgré les demandes répétées de plusieurs membres de la Compagne, dont le Roi en personne, il reprit la route vers la Comté. Accompagné de Gandalf, ils prirent leur temps. Après tout plus rien ne les contraignaient à la rapidité si ce n'est que le Semi-Homme avait tout de même hâte de retrouver son pays, sa maison et ses habitudes. Il s'était découvert un amour pour les aventures, mais il en avait eu assez pour une vie entière. À présent, il n'aspirait plus qu'à la tranquillité d'esprit et de corps. Après quelques mois de voyage, enfin ils arrivèrent aux portes de la Comté. Gandalf le laissa là, il aimait bien voyager et converser avec le hobbit, mais il avait d'autres occupation. Et son ami ne craignait plus rien à présent qu'il était de retour dans ce pays calme qu'était la Comté. Il se firent leur adieux, Bilbo faisant promettre à Gandalf de donner de ses nouvelles régulièrement puis ce dernier parti, Bilbo inspira profondément et se mit en route pour Bag-End. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en arrivant et en voyant que son chez-lui était mis en vente. Il dû prouver qu'il était bien lui-même et qu'il n'était pas mort. Il fut dans l'obligation de racheter la plus part de ses propres meuble et sa propre vaisselle, mais en quelques semaines seulement, tout était rentré dans l'ordre et Bilbo put enfin profiter à sa tranquillité si chère à ses yeux.

L'automne 2942 arrivait et Bilbo se rendait compte que s'il était ravi d'être de nouveau chez lui, il était réellement plus seul qu'auparavant. Certes, il entretenait des relations de voisinage cordiales, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'entendre ce que les siens disaient de lui, à savoir sa bizarrerie et ses trésors cachés. Si la plus part du temps cela le faisait sourire, parfois il en devenait mélancolique. Un an auparavant, il entrait seul dans la Montagne Solitaire et faisait face au Dragon. À présent, il faisant ses courses, fumait la pie, s'occupait de son potager et écrivait son livre. Des occupation bien moins dangereuses, certes, mais également bien moins prenantes.

Il faisait également de longues promenades dans la Comté où un peu en dehors. Il n'allait jamais très loin, mais parfois il faisait des rencontres intéressantes, comme ces elfes de Fondcombe qui se dirigeaient vers l'Ouest. Il passa quelques jours avec eux, les accompagnant dans leur voyage et se repaissant de leurs chants et récits avant de les laisser faire leur route et de revenir à son quotidien qui lui paraissait trop terne. Parfois, il avait envie de reprendre la route et de marcher sur Erebor. Mais chaque fois quelque chose l'en empêchait. Il entretenait une correspondance avec Bofur, qui lui donnait des nouvelles de la Compagnie, mais n'avait pas réellement de contact avec les autres nains, ce qu'il regrettait. Il aurait aimé écrire à Thorin, mais le fait que ce dernier soit désormais à la tête d'un Royaume de plus en plus puissant et riche, le faisait douter. Il n'était sans doute rien de plus qu'un cambrioleur un peu inutile aux yeux du grand Roi.

Trois ans passèrent ainsi, entre les promenades et l'écriture de son livre, entre la tranquillité retrouvée et les regret passés. Il avait fait quelques excursions à Fondcombe mais n'avait jamais trouvé le courage d'aller plus loin. Et plus le temps passait, plus il se résignait à ne pas retourner à Erebor.

Quelle ne fut donc pas sa surprise lorsqu'un jour, en fin d'après midi, il entendit trois coups fermes frappés à sa porte. L'hiver était là depuis quelques semaines dans la Comté et tout le paysage s'était couvert d'un épais manteau blanc et froid. Bilbo aimait la neige, mais le plus souvent il l'observait de chez lui, voire en fumant sa pipe sur le banc devant chez lui. Ce jour-là il n'était sorti que pour ramener du bois à l'intérieur et il prévoyait une soirée tranquille à lire devant le feu. Lorsque les trois coups retentirent, il commençait son repas. Cela le ramena près de quatre ans en arrière, quand un soir d'automne des nains avait frappé à sa porte. Il secoua la tête. Ce n'était sans doute qu'un voisin qui venait lui demander du sucre ou des œufs. Ou un de ces jeunes hobbits avides de récits d'aventures. Renouant correctement son peignoir autour de sa taille, il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée qu'il ouvrit en soupirant discrètement. Trois personnes se trouvaient là. Trois personnes qu'il connaissait bien et qu'il ne pensait pas revoir. Le plus grand des trois ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais il n'en eut pas le temps, car les deux autres se précipitèrent à l'intérieur avec des rires joyeux, saluant le hobbit.

**\- Biblo ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait froid ! On peut rentrer n'est-ce pas ?**

Le hobbit s'écarta, laissant passer les deux jeunes nains fous.

**\- Fili, Kili, Thorin… Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?**

Les deux plus jeune étant déjà rentrés avec force de paroles sans réellement de sens et faisant exactement comme s'ils étaient chez eux, le semi-homme se tourna vers le Roi, l'invitant à rentrer. Il n'allait tout de même pas le laisser dehors par ce froid ! Une fois la porte refermée, il se tourna vers son ancien compagnon de route, attendant une explication quelconque. Qui ne vint pas, Thorin se contentant de s'approcher pour lui offrir une étreinte amicale. Lorsqu'il se recula, Bilbo était un peu gêné, ne sachant pas exactement comment il était sensé réagir. Certes, Thorin lui avait manqué également mais il n'avait pas souvenir qu'ils étaient aussi proches que cela. Le roi se rendit compte de son trouble.

**\- Maître Cambrioleur, vous nous avez manqué. N'avez-vous pas reçu notre missive annonçant notre arrivée ?**

**\- Non, c'est une réelle surprise trouver là. Je… Qu'est-ce que vous faites là Thorin ? Ne vous méprenez pas, je suis ravi de votre présence mais… N'avez-vous pas un Royaume à gérer ?**

**\- Erebor peut se passer de moi quelques temps. Ma sœur a prit le relais le temps de mon voyage.**

**\- Votre voyage… Ha, allez vous dans les Montagnes bleues et vous passez donc par ici sur le chemin ?**

Thorin ne lui répondit que par un sourire alors que Kili, débarrassé de sa cape et de ses armes, revenait en riant vers le hobbit.

**\- Pas du tout, on est en vacances et on a décidé de passer nos vacances chez vous parce que vous nous manquiez. Surtout à Thorin, même s'il ne vous l'avouera jamais. Et puis l'hiver est bien plus beau ici que chez nous !**

Son oncle lui lança un regard d'avertissement auquel le plus jeune ne répondit que par un éclat de rire avant de rejoindre son aîné dans la réserve de Bilbo afin d'y trouver de quoi les nourrir tous les quatre. Encore cette impression de déjà vu prit le dessus pour le petit hobbit.

 **\- Nous pouvons rester quelques temps, n'est-ce pas ?** Demanda Thorin de sa voix grave et royale.

Bilbo hocha vivement la tête.

**\- Bien sûr ! Je vais juste devoir préparer les chambres d'amis, mais vous êtes tous les trois toujours les bienvenus. Je suis content de vous voir moi aussi.**

Il était un peu partagé entre sa joie de revoir ses amis et le fait de devoir gérer leur venue non prévue et non prévenue. Mais il était passé par des situations bien pires que celle-ci, il ne devrait donc pas y avoir trop de soucis de ce côté là.

Fili et Kili avait déjà installé la table moyenne et mis des tas de victuailles dessus. Bilbo alla chercher de la bière dans la réserve et s'installa finalement avec les nains. Le repas se passa plutôt tranquillement, entre prise de nouvelles de tous les membres de la compagnie et évocations de leurs souvenirs communs. À cet instant, Bilbo était le plus heureux des semi-hommes. La soirée qu'il passait n'était pas si éloignée de celle qu'il avait prévu et il était accompagné de personnes chères à son cœur, ce qui n'enlevait rien au contraire.

Ils allèrent se coucher alors que la nuit était bien avancée. Le semi homme s'endormit un sourire aux lèvres, plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été durant ces trois dernières années. Le soleil se leva sur un smial silencieux. Bilbo s'éveilla le premier et lança les préparation pour le premier petit déjeuner. Il se dit que si les nains ne se levait pas, il le prendrai seul et qu'ils le rejoindrait pour le second. Mais avant çà il pouvait profiter de la lumière matinale. Il se prépara un thé bien chaud, rempli sa pipe et enfila quelque chose de chaud ainsi qu'une grosse écharpe, puis il sorti de chez lui. Il releva le courrier, remarquant qu'il n'y avait rien de réellement intéressant et posant les lettres sur le rebord de la fenêtre - il ne devait pas oublier de les rentrer plus tard - il s'installa sur son banc, allumant sa pipe et fermant les yeux tout en faisant des ronds de fumée. Rien n'était plus relaxant comme activité au réveil.

Au bout d'un moment, il ressenti une présence derrière lui. Il ouvrit les yeux juste à temps pour voir Thorin s'approcher et s'installer à ses côtés. Le Roi avait passé des braies et une tunique de lin grossier, bien loin de ses vêtements royaux ou même de ses vêtement de voyage. Il avait également une grosse cape de fourrure sur les épaules, le froid étant piquant à cette heure encore matinale. Lui aussi avait pris sa pipe et les deux restèrent silencieux un long moment avant que le plus jeune ne prenne la parole.

**\- Je souvent hésité à venir vous rendre visite ces dernières mois.**

**\- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait ?**

**\- Je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne idée. Vous êtes Roi d'un Royaume de plus en plus florissant. Qu'auriez-vous fait d'un hobbit dans mon genre ?**

**\- Vous êtes mon ami, Bilbo.**

**\- Le suis-je vraiment ? Nous avons eu des moments de discorde profonde…**

**\- Je n'étais pas moi-même. Je voulais vous dire, je suis désolé de ce qu'il s'est passé sur les remparts d'Erebor. Je m'en serais voulu toute ma vie si je vous avais réellement jeté par dessus. Non seulement vous êtes celui grâce à qui nous avons repris la Montagne, mais je tiens à vous.**

**\- Vous me donnez trop d'importance…**

**\- Non, je ne pense pas. Et je ne veux pas que vous pensiez ainsi. Vous êtes réellement important pour nous tous… Pour moi…**

Bilbo garda le silence, s'imprégnant des mots du Roi… De son ami. Il devait avouer que pour lui aussi Thorin avait réellement de l'importance. Plus que cela ne devrait réellement. Il nourrissait à son égard des sentiments qu'il s'était promis de taire à jamais. Il ne pouvait pas ressentir cela pour un être de la stature de Thorin. Il ne pouvait pas aimer un Roi. Et il ne voulait pas espérer représenter cela aux yeux de son ami. C'était déjà énorme que ce dernier le considère comme un ami, il n'allait certainement pas attendre plus.

Thorin semblait conscient des pensées du hobbit car il passa un bras autour de lui pour le caler contre lui. Soupirant, bilbo se laissa aller un instant avant de murmurer.

**\- Je ne peux pas vous imposer ce que je ressens pour vous.**

**\- Vous ne me l'imposez pas, puisque je ressent exactement la même chose.**

**\- Comment ?**

**\- Nous avons été compagnons de route, amis et ennemis. Puis de nouveaux amis. J'aurais aimé, après la bataille, vous garder près de moi.**

**\- Mais… Vous…**

**\- Je ne vous l'ai pas dit car vous sembliez décidé à rentrer chez vous et que je ne voulais pas vous empêcher de prendre cette décision. Vous aviez déjà tant fait pour nous que je ne pouvais pas vous enchaîner à moi.**

**\- Si vous m'aviez demandé de rester, je l'aurais sans doute fait.**

**\- Vous auriez renoncé à votre tranquillité et à la Comté pour moi ?**

**\- Sans aucun doute. Peut-être que je j'aurais pris le temps de réfléchir mais à terme je serais revenu vers vous.**

**\- Vous pouvez toujours le faire. Si vous le voulez il y a toujours une place à Erebor pour vous.**

Bilbo soupira sans répondre. Le grand roi ne l'incita pas à le faire, resserrant simplement sa prise sur lui. Les deux hommes restèrent en silence un long moment, profitant simplement de la vue, de l'herbe à pie et de la présence de l'autre à leur côté. Pourtant, lorsqu'un grand fracas en provenance du smial retentit, Bilbo sauta sur ses grands pieds, un air quelque peu paniqué sur le visage. Thorin soupira et se leva à son tour, pour aller vérifier que ses deux monstres de neveux ne fichaient pas le bordel chez leur amis. Il avait prévu quelques semaines au calme, dans la Comté aux cotés de Bilbo, mais il aurait dû se douter qu'en emmenant Fili et Kili, cela n'allait pas être clame du tout, au contraire. Au moins, il était loin d'Erebor et de ses obligations. Ici il pourrait être lui-même, entièrement, sans se soucier d'un rang à tenir ou d'obligations à remplir. C'était déjà ça.

* * *

_Je suis consciente que l'histoire s'arrête abruptement mais la continuer ici risquait de la transformer en fiction à plusieurs chapitres, ce qui n'est pas le but ici. S'il y a des demandes, je pourrais sans doute envisager de travailler sur la suite de ce texte une prochaine fois. À demain !_


	7. The Hobbit on ice - 6 décembre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour,
> 
> Comme prévenu, voici le texte du 6 décembre avec quelques jours de retard. je m'en excuse platement, j'ai eu beaucoup de boulot irl et peu de connexion internet. Mais voici enfin le texte. Je ne l'aime personnellement pas beaucoup, mais je n'ai pas le courage de le retravailler entièrement. Ce sera peut-être un travail pour plus tard. L'histoire se base cette fois sur un fanart de AlyTheKitten et se nomme "The hobbit on ice". Comme d'habitude, il y a un mot mystère à trouver si vous voulez. Le rating est encore K.
> 
> Bonne lecture,
> 
> Hanae

* * *

Tout était calme dans la petite ville de Dale. Ses habitants menaient leur vie tranquillement et rien ne venait jamais troubler la paix qui y régnait. C'était comme cela depuis des années et cela allait rester ainsi pendant encore très longtemps. Sauf si…

Sauf si un vieux fou débarquait en ville. Il arriva un jour pluvieux du début de l'automne et s'il se fit discret dans les premiers temps, très vite les gens commencèrent à discuter de ce vieil homme à l'air inoffensif qui parcourait bars et café et discutant avec des gens peu recommandables. Des artistes, des gamins des rues, ce genre de personnes. Dans la ville, un sentiment d'inattendu prenait place et cela déplaisait à la majorité des gens, même s'ils ne disait pas tout haut ce qu'ils pensaient tout bas.

Quelques semaines après l'arrivée du vieil homme en ville - Gandalf était son nom - de grandes affiches étaient placardées partout. Sur ces affiche, on pouvait lire qu'un spectacle allait être joué en janvier, sur le lac en bas de la ville qui serait alors gelé. Le spectacle se nommait "The Hobbit on Ice" et intriguait beaucoup. Les hobbits était une partie de la Population de la Terre du milieu qu'on voyait peu à Dale. Ils vivaient loin et ne voyageaient pas, ce qui n'était pas plus mal. Les gens de Dale n'étaient pas de mauvaises personnes, mais ils ne savaient pas trop si ils aimaient les étrangers. Sans certitude, il ne préféraient pas les voir chez eux. Ce qui les inquiéta d'autant plus était que sur l'affiche se trouvait un orc et un nain. Le premier faisait partie d'une caste qui avait tendance à faire partie des bas-fonds : truands, membres de la mafia, voleurs, assassins. Les seconds étaient des personnes fières, voire orgueilleuse, qui se ne se mêlaient aux gens de Dale que pour le commerce. Les nains les plus proches vivaient à Erebor, La Montagne solitaire qui surplombait la ville de Dale. Bref, tout sur cette affiche inquiétait autant que ça intriguait. Les enfants de Dale commencèrent bien vite à demander à leurs parents de prendre des place pour le spectacle. S'ils grognèrent et ronchonnèrent, beaucoup prirent sur eux et des billets, leur curiosité l'emportant sur leurs le temps avançait, plus ils avaient envie de voir de quoi il retournait, sans l'avouer à qui que ce soit.

Du côté de Gandalf, tout allait pour le mieux. Sa campagne de pub pour son spectacle faisait son petit effet alors que dans le même temps les répétitions pour celui-ci allaient bon train. Toutes les personnes qu'il avait trouvée pour jouer dans le spectacle prenaient leur rôle plutôt à cœur. Il avait eu du mal à ce que tout le monde s'entendent, mais une fois les tension les plus compliqué"es réglées, le reste avait été assez facile. Il avait la chance d'avoir trouvé quelques personne - dont ce hobbit merveilleux - qui aimaient encore moins les conflits que lui et qui avaient aidé dans la dure tâche que tout le monde puisse travailler ensemble. Il se rappelait encore cette fois là, où Thorin avait failli proprement assassiner Azog…

_**.:: Flashback ::.** _

Thorin était venu sur le lieu des auditions en grognant et en ronchonnant. Il n'avait pas envie d'être là et n'avait cédé à ses neveux que pour que ces derniers arrêtent enfin de le saouler avec cette histoire. De toute façon il savait qu'il ne serait pas pris pour le rôle. Il n'était pas souriant, pas bon acteur et surtout pas motivé pour un sou. Surtout que s'il avait bien comprit les termes du contrat, il ne serait pas payé un rond pour cela. Il n'avait ni le temps, ni l'énergie ni surtout l'envie de participer à une telle farce. Au contraire de Fili et Kili, ses deux neveux joyeux qui se faisaient une joie de ce spectacle. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient de toute façon prêt à tout pour échapper à leurs incessantes leçons.

Le roi d'Erebor avait eu l'agréable surprise de voir qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls nains a avoir été demandés par Gandalf. Il savait que Dwalin, son ami le plus proche ainsi que Balin, le frère aîné du premier et un de ses conseillers les plus précieux étaient de la partie aussi, mais d'autres nains qu'il connaissait peu étaient également présents. Dont certains il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Gandalf les voulait dans l'équipe. Il ne doutait pas que Bifur avait certaines compétences, mais le fait qu'il ne parle que le Khuzdul risquait d'être un problème pour un spectacle où la parole était centrale.

C'était alors qu'il s'était approché de la table remplie de nourriture pour se servir un café qu'il l'avait vu. Lui, cet immonde ordure. Azog. Il s'était précipité vers lui en gueulant et en l'insultant en Khuzdul et voyant son roi s'énerver, Dwalin l'avait rejoint, tout aussi énervé. Comme par Magie, Gandalf était arrivé et s'était interposé entre les opposants. Azog regardait les nains en souriant en coin, alors que ces derniers - presque tous à présent - ne se gênaient pas pour l'insulter en langue commune ou en langue naine. L'orc s'en amusait toutefois. Ce fut à cet instant, que le semi-homme apparut aux côtés de Gandalf. Il observait la situation de loin jusqu'ici mais il ne voulait pas que la journée tourne au pugilat. Il ne comprenait pas réellement ce qu'il se passait, alors il se tourna vers Thorin pour lui poser la question.

**\- Excusez-moi… Hum, je ne sais pas ce que vous reprochez à cet homme mais on peut peut-être se comporter en personnes civilisées, non ?**

**\- S'il est là, pas question que je reste. Fili, Kili, on rentre !**

Les deux jeunes semblaient partagés entre le fait d'obéir à leur oncle car ce dernier avait parlé d'un ton qui ne mérite pas la contradiction et le fait qu'ils avaient tout de même encore envie de participer au spectacle de Gandalf. Cependant, quand ils virent que Dwalin et Balin suivaient les pas de leur oncle, ils soupirèrent et firent une croix sur le spectacle. Ce fut Bilbo qui se précipita aux devant des pas du nain pour insister.

**\- Ne partez pas ! Si vous le fait, Azog sera content et vous ne voulez pas cela, n'est-ce pas ?**

De fait, l'orc pâle avait un sourire triomphant plaqué sur le visage. Thorin inspira plusieurs fois, serrant les points avant de se retourner et de revenir sur ses pas, le regard sombre. Pas question qu'il fasse plaisir à cet individu, dusse-t-il prendre sur lui pendant les quelques semaines de spectacle. Il fut ravi de voir l'orc perdre son sourire à son retour dans la pièce. Ces deux là - se disait le petit hobbit - avaient une sale histoire entre eux. S'il était connu que les nains et les orcs se détestaient, c'était rarement à ce point. Habituellement ils se contentaient de s'ignorer et d'éviter de se croiser. Il se dit qu'il devait absolument savoir de quoi il retournait afin de pouvoir gérer les conflits qui n'allaient pas manquer d'éclater durant tout le temps qu'ils passeraient ensemble.

_**.:: Fin Flashback ::.** _

Tous les comédiens que Gandalf avaient recrutés jouaient leur propre rôle dans une pièce que le vieil homme avait écrit avec beaucoup de plaisir. Si les acteurs n'avaient pas trouvé la blague très drôle, ils avaient tous fini par y prendre part avec plus ou moins de motivation. Même les quelques elfes qu'il avait pu convaincre. Certains, comme Elrond, le faisait par amitié pour lui. D'autres, comme Thranduil, le faisaient uniquement pour rendre vert de rage Thorin. Cela faisait beaucoup rire Gandalf, qui se disait qu'au moins son spectacle pourrait permettre certains rapprochements qui auraient été impossible sans cela. À présent que chacun connaissait parfaitement son rôle, il n'avait que peu d'indications à donner et avait largement le temps de jouer les entremetteurs, rôle qu'il adorait par dessus tout. Il reçut l'aide de son vieil ami et comédien lui aussi - Radagast le Brun. Ce dernier fumait un peu trop d'herbe à pipe (et il mangeait sans doute des champignons impropres à la consommation), mais il pouvait se montrer tout à fait redoutable quand il s'agissait de faire et défaire des couples. Les deux vieillards prenaient cette tâche très à cœur et leur but n'était évidemment pas de briser des cœurs, mais bien de permettre aux âmes sœurs de se retrouver.

Il avait déjà réussi avec Fili et Kili. Ils n'avaient pas eu a faire beaucoup d'efforts, les deux jeunes hommes se tournaient autour bien avant le spectacle. Un seul petit coup de pouce avait suffit pour les retrouver planqué derrière un grand bac rempli de gros faux flocons de neige, s'embrassant à perdre haleine.

Le deuxième couple a avoir été formé - par Radagast cette fois - fut Dwalin et Ori, un dessinateur discret et d'apparence timide mais qui n'avait pas peur de dire ce qu'il pensait. Dwalin étant un nain bourru, avait eu plus de mal à accepter son attirance pour le plus jeune. Sans compter que ce dernier était surprotéger par Nori et Dori, qui ne voulait pas qu'il se compromette avec quelqu'un de la sature et de la réputation du tatoué. Ori, qui aimait bien Dwalin depuis fort longtemps avait envoyé ses frères sur les roses pour prendre sa vie amoureuse en main. Radagast était arrivé près de Gandalf ravi et une photo en main, les deux nains se câlinaient manifestement dans la loge du plus âgé. Gandalf accorda que c'était un beau coup. Un partout. Il n'allait pas se faire dépasser, pas question.

Il réfléchissait actuellement tout en observant son hobbit. Ce dernier semblait fort proche de Thorin, ce qui était intéressant. Si Gandalf s'était bien douté que ces deux là étaient fait l'un pour l'autre, il se rendit cependant compte que ce n'était pas dans les plans de Radagast, qui voyait plutôt un rapprochement entre les souverains elfe et nain. Non non non, ce n'était pas comme ça que c'était sensé se passer, ronchonna Gandalf dans sa barbe qu'il avait fort longue.

À deux jours de la première représentation, il crut la partie perdue lorsqu'il surprit les deux rois en train de partager une étreinte. Il fut cependant rassuré le lendemain en surprenant une discussion entre eux. La veille, ils avaient tous les deux trop bu - et sans doute un peu fumé - et ils s'étaient juste laissé aller aux demandes de leurs corps. C'était tout bonnement parfait et il allait pouvoir jouer finement afin que le roi nain et le hobbit tranquille se rapprochent considérablement.

La veille de la représentation, il perdit à nouveau espoir en voyant Bilbo trop proche du nain Bifur et alors qu'il allait leur faire une remarque acerbe, il fut interrompu par le jeune Kili.

**\- Dites, M'sieur Gandalf, je pensais que votre rôle était de mettre en scène le spectacle, pas de former des couples !**

Prit sur le fait, le vieil homme grommela une excuse et se concentra totalement sur la mise en scène du spectacle et les derniers détails à régler. Le nain n'avait pas tout à fait tord. À force de jouer aux entremetteurs, il avait quelque peu négligé le spectacle et il ne lui restait que peu de temps pour faire en sorte que tout soit parfait. Heureusement, tous ses acteurs faisaient un travail formidable et en fin de journée, tout était réglé. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à bien dormir à être à l'heure le lendemain, pour la Première du Spectacle.

Lorsque les gens arrivèrent en une masse sombre sur les bords du lac gelé, il trouvèrent des gradins mis en place depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Des jeunes gens les guidèrent à leur place et en moins d'une heure, tout le monde était installé et avait reçu une boisson chaude ainsi qu'une grosse couverture de laine. Il fallait dire que puisque c'était un spectacle sur glace, le temps était polaire et Gandalf tenait à ce que les spectateurs ne prennent pas froid durant les trois longues heures de magie qu'il allait présenter.

À l'heure pile, alors que la nuit venait de prendre place, de la lumière apparu un peu partout sur le Lac et le spectacle commença. Durant plus de trois heures, les acteurs défilèrent sur leur scène glacée, contant l'histoire d'une quête naine, à la recherche d'aventure et de trésors. Tout se déroula magnifiquement bien et les spectateurs poussèrent un "oooh" de joie lorsqu'un dragon de lumière apparu au loin. Leur cri d'admiration vira un instant à la terreur lorsqu'il les survola, avant qu'une flèche noire ne le fasse éclater en une nuée de feux d'artifice. L'apogée du spectacle fut bien évidemment la grande bataille. Et si du point de vue du public, elle se déroula parfaitement bien, il en résultat tout de même quelques blessé légers du côtés des acteurs. Mais au final tout le monde fut ravi et les spectateurs ovationnèrent les artistes sous une nuée de flocons. Gandalf vint également saluer, remerciant chacun et mettant ainsi un point final à ce spectacle qui aurait pu ne pas fonctionner.

* * *

_Et voilà pour le 6 décembre ! N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions en commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir à l'auteur et donne envie de poster la suite ! À demain !_


	8. Un voyage inattendu - 7 décembre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour,
> 
> Voici l'histoire du 7 décembre, avec un peu de retard. Ce sera sans doute une des histoires les plus longues de ce calendrier. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que j'ai prit de plaisir à l'écrire. Cette histoire est de rating T et se base sur le fanart ""Bagginshield by the fire" de Cliopadra. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !
> 
> Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture,
> 
> Hanae.

* * *

Lors de la bataille de cinq armées, Bilbo avait bien cru que sa propre fin était arrivée ainsi que celle de Thorin et d'autres membres de la compagnie. Heureusement il pu se servir de son anneau à bon escient et les neveux de Thorin protégèrent ce dernier, de leurs corps et de leurs armes. Le plus jeune, Kili, s'était littéralement jeté devant son oncle alors que des traits ennemis volaient vers lui. Il en résultat qu'il resta alité pendant plusieurs semaines, le corps transpercé de pas moins de six flèches. Heureusement, seule l'une d'entre elle était empoisonnée et nécessita le concours des elfes de Mirkwood. Son frère aîné et son oncle, ainsi que tous les membres de la compagnie, eurent pourtant peur pour la vie du plus jeune. S'il avait toujours été brave et sachant cacher ses peurs, il s'était montré particulièrement téméraire lors de cette bataille. Cependant Thorin était conscient que sans le geste de son neveu, il serait sans aucun doute dans les halls de Mahal à l'heure qu'il était. Il était à jamais reconnaissant envers le plus jeune fils de sa sœur et ne savait pas comment il pourrait le remercier un jour.

Après la bataille, lorsque tous les corps ennemis avaient été brûlés et que tous les corps alliés avaient été honorés et enterrés, le temps des soins et de la reconstruction avait commencé. Bilbo avait décidé de rester autant de temps que sa présence serait requise. Il aidait Oìn, soigneur de la compagnie de Thorin, ainsi que les quelques elfes et hommes soigneurs présents. Il n'avait certes pas des compétences poussées en médecine, mais il pouvait toujours aider à bander les plaies ou à aller chercher quelque ingrédient de soin dans les alentours de la montagne. La première semaine avait été la plus compliquée, car critique pour les blessés les plus graves. Quelques-uns d'entre eux ne réussirent pas à passer la semaine et furent enterrés avec tous les honneurs qui leur étaient dû. Dans le même temps, des nains d'Ered Luin commencèrent à arriver. Le premier convoi était composé des familles des membres de la compagnie et ainsi le hobbit eu l'occasion de faire connaissance avec Dìs, la mère de Fili et Kili, la sœur de Thorin et princesse d'Erebor. Bilbo découvrit une naine forte, mais sensible. Elle était douce et aimante, altruiste et aidante. Mais têtue, comme tous les nains et plus encore ceux de la lignée de Durin. Lorsque elle voulait quelque chose, elle l'obtenait dans les minutes qui suivaient. Il semblait que beaucoup de nains la craignait, dont Thorin qui s'efforçait de ne plus la mettre en colère après qu'il ait subit son courroux lorsque elle avait appris que son plus jeune fils était gravement blessé. Le hobbit se souvenait encore de sa colère et des plates excuses du roi qui ne semblait pas savoir quoi dire pour apaiser sa jeune sœur.

Malgré tout, Bilbo s'entendait fort bien avec elle. Il lui avait été attribué des appartements bons loin de ceux de la famille royale et ainsi il passait pas mal de temps dans ces derniers. Certes, il veillait sur Kili et discutait souvent avec Fili ou Thorin, mais rien n'égalait ses longues discussions avec Dìs, qui voulait tout connaître de lui et de la Comté. En échange, elle lui raconta son enfance et sa jeunesse et le plus petit en appris énormément sur Thorin, au grand dam de ce dernier qui ne voulait pas que ses hontes passes soient étalées au grand jour. Mais Dìs continuait de parler, avec un sourire en coin. Elle avait bien comprit que les sentiments qui liaient son frère au cambrioleur étaient bien plus fort que de la simple amitié. Et elle savait également que ces mêmes sentiments lui étaient retournés. Mais ces deux abrutis ne s'en rendaient pas compte. Dìs s'était donnée pour mission qu'ils puissent prendre conscience de leur attachement respectif. Thorin avait droit au bonheur après une vie aussi remplie de morts et de malheur. Même s'il était persuadé du contraire.

Bilbo s'en rendit compte le premier, lors d'une de ses longues conversations avec la princesse, alors que Kili montrait doucement des signes d'un futur réveil, a la plus grande joie de toutes sa famille et de ses compagnons de route. Il était assez clair à présent que le plus jeune prince allait sortir de son long sommeil et plus encore qu'il récupérerait toutes ses capacités physiques. Dìs et Bilbo étaient actuellement dans le salon, buvant un thé et mangeant quelques spécialités sucrées de Dale apportées par les hommes de Bard.

**\- Bilbo dites moi, avez-vous une jolie hobbit qui vous attends chez vous et qui sera ravie de votre retour.**

**\- Malheureusement non, Dame Dìs. Je suis un hobbit bien trop aventureux pour les gens de mon peuple. Ce n'est pas bien vu par chez nous. Surtout que lorsque j'ai rejoint la compagnie de votre frère, cela n'a pas été discret. Si les hobbits de la comté ne pensent pas que je suis mort, je ne suis sans doute plus quelqu'un de respectable et de fréquentable à leur yeux.**

**\- Vous êtes donc libre comme l'air. Peut-être qu'une naine vous a tapé dans l'œil ? Ou peut-être une humaine... Ou une elfe ?**

**\- Aucun des trois. Pour tout vous dire, et j'espère que cela ne vous ennuiera ni ne vous choquera, je suis généralement plus attiré par la gente masculine que féminine.**

**\- Oh ! Ne vous en faites pas, chez les nains ce n'est pas un problème. Comme vous l'avez sans doute remarqué les naines sont rares dans notre peuple. De plus, les nains ont cette manière de fonctionner par rapport à l'amour, qui est bien différente des autres peuples...**

**\- Vraiment ?**

**\- Chaque nain ou naine n'aime réellement qu'une fois dans sa vie. Deux âmes peuvent s'accorder et cela fait des mariages plus qu'heureux. Mais la plus part du temps les nains ne se marient pas avec leur unique. C'est assez rare.**

**\- C'est un peu comme les âmes sœurs, alors ?**

Les elfes avaient une croyance de ce genre. Que chaque être sur terre avait un autre être qui lui était destiné. Mais la princesse secouait la tête. Elle connaissait les croyances des elfes et si elle ne les condamnait pas — contrairement à d'autres membres de son peuple — le principe des Uniques chez les nains différait vraiment du principe des âmes sœurs chez les Sylvains.

**\- Pas tout à fait non. Contrairement aux elfes nous ne pensons pas qu'une autre âme nous est destinée. Simplement dans la vie d'un nain, il ne tombe qu'une seule fois réellement amoureux. Il y a des nains qui n'aiment jamais a ce point, mais lorsque ça arrive, qu'un membre de notre race trouve son unique, rien ne peut empêcher leur union. Le lien unissant les Uniques est plus fort que n'importe quelle loi, même si ces derniers sont du même sexe, voire de la même famille. Ou de races différentes.**

**\- C'est déjà arrivé ?**

**\- De même sexe et de la même famille oui, mais je dois avouer que je n'ai jamais entendu que ça arrive avec un membre d'une autre race. Mais si cela arrivait, même si les nains auraient sans doute du mal à l'accepter, ce serait plus fort que le reste. Chercher à séparer des Uniques est un crime passible de mort. Un des rares crimes que nous punissent de cette manière.**

Le hobbit hocha la tête. Il comprenait. Et même si de son point de vue le principe des Uniques était semblable à celui des âmes sœurs chez les elfes, il ne le dis pas tout haut. Les différents entre les deux peuples étaient sans doute trop importants pour qu'ils puissent imaginer avoir une croyance similaire vis à vis de quelque chose d'aussi important que l'amour.

**\- Avez vous trouver votre Unique, ma Dame ?**

**\- Oui, Vili était mon unique. Le père de Fili et Kili. J'ai de la chance de l'avoir rencontré et d'avoir vécu à ses cote même si sa disparition a été et restera toujours la plus grande douleur de ma vie.**

**\- J'en suis navré. Je suis certain qu'il était un nain tout à fait remarquable. J'aurais aimé le connaitre.**

**\- Nul doute qu'il vous aurait apprécié. Mais revenons à des sujets plus joyeux, voulez vous ?**

**\- Bien entendu, je suis navré d'avoir évoqué des souvenirs douloureux.**

**\- Oh ne vous en faites pas. Mais je me demande du coup, si aucune naine ne vous attire, peut-être qu'un nain...**

**\- Oh... Je... Eh bien...**

Soudainement Bilbo était sans mot et rougissant. Dìs s'autorisa un petit sourire discret mais victorieux qui passa totalement inaperçu aux yeux du hobbit qui ne savait pas comment reprendre. Certes, il aurait pu simplement répondre que non il n'y avait personne, mais il n'était pas du genre à mentir, surtout pas à quelqu'un qu'il commençait sérieusement à considérer comme une amie. Il resta donc silencieux alors que dis reprenait d'une voix douce.

**\- Il y a des choses, maître hobbit, que vous ne pouvez pas cacher à une femme. Et sachez que je ne vous juge pas négativement, bien au contraire. Vous auriez pu choisir bien pire.**

**\- Vous savez...?**

**\- À présent j'en suis certaine. Les regards que vous lancez à mon frère lorsqu'il ne regarde pas sont éloquents. Mais soyez rassuré, personne d'autre ne les aura remarqué. Il faut sans doute l'intuition féminine pour cela.**

**\- Je... Je ne sais pas quoi dire... Je suis navré je...**

**\- Ne dites rien alors. Sachez seulement que je vous soutiens et que si vous veniez à vous déclarer auprès de lui vous auriez mon soutien.**

**\- Je vous remercie, mais je ne pense pas le faire.**

**\- Pourquoi donc ?**

**\- Tout d'abord parce que dans aucun doute il ne me retourne pas mes sentiments. Ensuite parce qu'il est roi d'un désormais grand et puissant royaume. Je ne suis qu'un simple hobbit aimant son confort et sa vie simple...**

**\- Je vois...**

Dìs n'ajouta pas que Thorin retournais très certainement les sentiments du plus jeune. Ce n'était pas à elle de le dire. Et puis elle comprenait l'autre raison du hobbit. Ce n'était pas chose facile de tomber amoureux de quelqu'un de si différent. Elle avait fait face à ces mêmes questionnements lorsqu'elle était tombée amoureuse de Vili. Ce dernier, s'il n'avait aucun doute quand à la force de ses sentiments pour la princesse, avait deux mal avec le fait qu'elle soit princesse d'Erebor. Ils avaient eut la chance d'être Uniques ce qui avait simplifié le fait d'un mariage de la princesse qu'elle était avec un roturier. Mais alors elle comprenait réellement les réticences du semi homme à dévoiler ses sentiments envers le roi. Elle devait réfléchir à cela, avant de déterminer ce qu'elle pourrait faire pour les aider tous les deux sans s'immiscer dans une relation qui ne la concernait pas. Elle fit cependant interrompue par un cri venant de la chambre de ses fils. Elle se releva précipitamment et le hobbit la suivant, ils se rendirent aux côtés de Kili qui venait d'ouvrir les yeux et de Fili qui pleurait de joie en voyant son petit frère éveillé. En parlant d'Unique, Dìs se dit que ses deux fils également l'étaient. Et cela ne la choquait même pas, c'était la suite logique de leur relation co-dépendante qu'ils entretenaient depuis leur plus jeune âge. Encore du travail pour elle, mais elle ne peut s'empêcher d'un sourire. Il fallait bien s'attendre que de la ligne de Durin rien ne se passe comme prévu.

Après le réveil du plus jeune prince, tout sembla s'accélérer à Erebor. Il se remit assez vite de ses longues semaines d'immobilité et très vite la montagne résonnait des cris joyeux des deux frères. La reconstruction allait également bon train et a la fin du printemps le royaume nain avait retrouvé toute sa splendeur d'antan. Ce fût à cette période que le semi-homme parla de son départ. Sa présence n'était plus essentielle et sa contrée lui manquait de plus en plus. Le fait de rester auprès de Thorin en dépensant que ce dernier ne le voyait pas plus que comme un ami était également douloureux. Il avait donc pris la lourde décision de retourner chez lui. Son départ était prévu pour les premiers jours d'été, lorsqu'un convoi nain repartirai pour les montagnes bleues.

Lorsque Thorin reçut la nouvelle du départ du cambrioleur, il s'enferma presque aussitôt dans son bureau avec ordre de ne pas être dérangé. La seule personne qui osa outrepasser ses ordres fut sa propre sœur, qui savait exactement pourquoi son frère était dans cet état. Après quelques minutes de tranquillité pour lui permettre d'expulser sa colère si il en avait besoin, elle toqua à sa porte. Sans réponse, elle entra et découvrit le Roi qui avait manifestement mit à terre la plus part des affaires qui se trouvaient originellement sur son bureau et pas dessous. Elle soupira, empathique envers lui. Le regard qu'il lui lança la fit soupirer un " **Oh Thorin** "et elle se précipita vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Les deux n'avaient plus de contacts physiques depuis des années. Les marques de tendresse, si elles avaient quotidiennes — voire multi-quotidiennes — avaient peu à peu disparu de leur vie. Ce n'était sans doute pas par manque d'envie, simplement que la vie les avaient éloignés l'un de l'autre. Mais parfois, lorsque cette même vie leur apportait des coups durs, ils prenaient le temps de se retrouver. L'étreinte ne dura pas plus de quelques secondes, mais lorsqu'elle s'interrompit, les deux avait laissé échapper une larme et l'avait séché aussi vite. Dìs mena son frère vers le salon attenant au bureau et tous les deux s'installèrent. Dìs prit la parole puisque son frère jamais ne commencerait la conversation.

**\- Tu devrais lui dire ce que tu as sur le cœur Thorin.**

**\- Je ne peux pas l'enchaîner à moi.**

Il ne lui fit pas l'affront de lui demander de quoi elle parlait. S'il avait pris conscience de ses sentiments envers le hobbit quelques semaines après la bataille, il n'y avait nul doute que sa petite sœur l'avait remarqué plus tôt. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait compté lui cacher — chose impossible avec elle — mais il ne pensait pas être si lisible. Elle reprit la parole.

**\- Je ne pense pas qu'il serait contre se retrouver à tes côtés.**

**\- Je sais, mais Dìs, il est un hobbit qui aime sa tranquillité, son pays et ses forêts. Il tient à son confort, sa vie simple. Il vit des légumes de son jardin et de l'herbe à pipe du pays voisin. Le grand air est sa principale raison de vivre. Je ne peux pas l'enchaîner à moi, il serait malheureux dans la montagne. Certes il y trouverait son bonheur pendant quelques mois, voire quelques années, mais après il serait malheureux et il ferait tout pour ne pas le montrer. Je ne peux pas faire ça.**

**\- Oh Thorin...**

Elle se rendit compte à cet instant précis que son frère avait réellement pensé à cette histoire d'amour et a sa possibilité d'exister. Elle comprenait maintenant qu'il lui disait, mais cela la contrariait car elle restait persuadée que son frère avait droit, plus que quiconque, avait droit au bonheur. Et par ces derniers mots il venait de se refuser définitivement ce droit au bonheur. Elle se sentait soudainement impuissante et savait qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire pour y remédier alors que clairement le hobbit était l'Unique de son frère. Finalement elle ne se trompait pas quand elle en parlait au plus petit, en parlant du fait que les uniques pouvaient être de races différentes. Pour la peine elle reprit son frère dans ses bras, ne sachant pas quoi lui dire pour lui rendre le sourire. Elle n'était pas sur qu'elle le puisse.

Les jours qui suivirent furent essentiellement occupé à empaqueter les affaires du semi homme ainsi que son quatorzième du trésor. Thorin était absent la plus part du temps au grand désespoir de Bilbo, qui aurait bien voulu passer un peu plus de temps avec le roi. Lorsque enfin le jour du départ sonna, Thorin sorti enfin de son autre, se rendant compte que s'il ne le faisait pas maintenant il n'en aurait plus l'occasion. Il prit le temps de donner quelques conseils aux nains qui allaient vers les montagnes bleues. Il se tourna ensuite vers le hobbit, un regard mi-triste mi-souriant sur le visage.

**\- Ha maître cambrioleur, je ne vous remercierai jamais assez de tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous.**

**\- Ce n'est rien, c'était avec plaisir je vous assure.**

**\- Vous allez nous manquer...**

**\- Vous aussi, mais la comte et mon Smial me manquent beaucoup. Et puis vous avez tous votre vie ici et je n'en fais pas partie.**

**\- Vous pourriez, il y aura toujours une place pour vous parmi nous.**

**\- Je vous remercie, mais ce ne serait pas sérieux.**

Les deux soupirent de concert avant que le Roi ne se permette une dernière étreinte envers son hobbit, qui la lui rendit en laissant échapper une larme bien vite disparue. Le départ sonna enfin et des les poneys des voyageurs disparus au détour d'un renfoncement de montagne, après un dernier regard de Bilbo vers Erebor qui semblait remplie d'illuminations. Thorin fit volte face et alla s'enfermer dans son bureau sous le regard triste de sa sœur, ses neveux et ses amis. La vie reprit lentement et Thorin devint un des plus grands Rois de la Terre du milieu.

Le trajet du retour pour Bilbo se passa correctement. Le semi-homme, plus il s'éloignait d'Erebor, plus son humeur s'assombrissait. Pourtant, une fois Mirkwood passée, il retrouva le sourire et prit le temps de se rappeler des souvenirs de la quêtes, prenant chaque soir des notes qui seraient utile à la rédaction de son récit. Lorsque des mois plus tard, en hiver, il arriva dans sa région, il découvrit que tout le monde le pensait mort et que son Smial était quasiment complètement aux mains de ses cousins. Il lui fallut un temps certain pour tout remettre en ordre et même après avoir récupéré son chez-lui, il était persuadé qu'il lui manquait quelques accessoires de cuisine ou de décoration. Dont des petites cuillères, sans aucun doute volées par sa cousine Lobelia. Mais c'était peu en comparaison de ce qu'il aurait pu perdre. Plus qu'auparavant il voyait les choses d'un œil serein.

Du côté d'Erebor, Thorin avait enfermé ses sentiments pour le hobbit dans les profondeurs de son cœur et jamais il n'y revenait. Il n'avait ni le temps ni le loisir pour cela. Pourtant, après plusieurs années, l'absence de son ami se faisait cruellement ressentir. Certes, ils correspondaient par longues lettres, mais ce n'était en rien comparable à une véritable présence. Son humeur s'assombrissait, inquiétant sa famille, ses amis, son conseil et même son peuple dans son entièreté. Ce fût la raison pour laquelle une petite dizaine de nains commencèrent à comploter. Non pas contre lui, mais pour son propre bien. Dìs était bien évidemment à la tête de ce complot. Le but était que Thorin prenne enfin les vacances qu'il méritait et que surtout il se rende dans la Comté, auprès de son cher hobbit. La Princesse demanda de l'aide à beaucoup de monde, dont Bard et Gandalf. Elle pensa même demander aux elfes, avant de dire que Thranduil n'aiderait certainement pas Thorin, même si c'était pour l'éloigner de sa Montagne. Elle ferait donc sans.

Quelques mois après le début de ce complot, Bard se présenta aux portes d'Erebor, demandant audience d'urgence avec le Roi. Il fut reçu dans l'heure par un Thorin mécontent de devoir s'occuper des affaires des humains. Après les salutations d'usage, l'homme lui tendit une lettre.

**\- J'ai reçu cette missive ce matin et il me semblait essentiel que vous en preniez connaissance. Je ne sais pas si ces auteurs vous contacterons également.**

Le Nain se retint de soupirer et prit la lettre avant de la lire, ses yeux s'agrandissent de surprise. Lorsqu'il les releva, sa voix était sombre.

**\- Êtes vous certain que c'est réel ?**

**\- Je n'ai pas de raison d'en douter. Sans compter que Gandalf, lors de sa dernière visite, parlait également d'agitation dans ces régions. Il est aussitôt parti vers l'ouest pour voir de quoi il retournait. Je comptais l'attendre avant d'agir mais cette lettre ne peut-être ignorée.**

**\- Non elle ne le peut pas. Je vais prendre des mesures et reprendrai contact avec vous au plus vite.**

Bard, sentant qu'il ne pourrait rien obtenir de plus pour l'instant, se retira, retenant son sourire. Pour l'instant tout marchait comme prévu. Thorin irait sans doute voir son Conseil, qui lui déconseillerait de prendre part à n'importe quelle mission. Le reste était dans les mains de Dìs et de ses fils.

Thorin demanda un conseil d'urgence qu'il obtint sans trop de difficultés. Il posa la lettre sur la table tout en expliquant son contenu et ce qu'il lui paraissait indispensable de faire. Comme prévu, les membres les plus âgés du conseil le supplièrent de ne pas s'en mêler. Cependant, Fili et Kili, tous les deux présents, bondirent. Le plus jeune s'exclama avec une véhémence et une colère qui passèrent facilement pour réelles.

**\- Nous n'allons pas rester inactifs ! Vous semblez oublier que c'st grâce à l'un des leurs que nous avons repris Erebor et que de fait vous pouvez siéger ici !**

Thorin inclinant la tête vers son neveu, pour le remercier d'avoir prit la parole autant que pour lui indiquer que de se montrer irrespectueux envers les membres du conseil n'était sans doute pas la meilleure manière de leur faire accepter quoi que ce soit. Le plus jeune se rasait en marmonnant des excuse alors que son frère prenait la parole, plus sagement.

**\- Nous ne sommes pas obligés d'envoyer l'armée. Quelques guerriers volontaires, une petite compagnie suffirait. Surtout si Bard nous offre son aide, ce qu'il fera sans aucun doute.**

**\- Sur base volontaire, alors,** intervint Balin. **Nous ne pouvons pas obliger nos guerriers à aller se battre à l'autre bout du monde pour un peuple que peu d'entre nous connait.**

 **\- Je suis volontaire,** répondirent les deux plus jeune d'une même voix

Evidemment qu'ils l'étaient se dit Thorin. Ils étaient toujours prêts à se fourrer dans les pires emmerdements possibles. Mais en y réfléchissant lui aussi l'était. Et il ne comptait pas envoyer ses guerriers et rester tranquillement sur son trône a attendre des nouvelles. Il reprit donc la parole.

**\- J'irai également. Mais Balin a raison, seul les guerriers voulant prendre part a cela viendront.**

**\- Sire vous ne pouvez pas quitter Erebor durant autant de temps !**

**\- Non seulement je peux, mais je vais le faire.**

**\- Mais le trône...!**

**\- Dìs restera ici, gardera le trône et veillera sur notre peuple.**

**\- Je resterai également,** indiqua Balin.

Ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas partir mais non seulement il se sentait vieillir et si tous les nains de la compagnie se portaient volontaires, il y avait un risque que Thorin trouve cela suspect. Il ne devait rien suspecter avant d'arriver aux portes de la Comté. Le conseil essaya encore de convaincre le Roi de la folie de cette entreprise, mais comme le soupçonnait les investigateurs du complot, plus ce dernier disait à Thorin de ne pas le faire, plus il était persuadé de vouloir le faire. Une fois le conseil clos, des messages partirent dans tout Erebor. Bientôt, plusieurs guerriers répondirent à l'appel. Sans surprise, la plus part étaient des anciens membres de la compagnie de Thorin. Ce dernier les reçut avec le sourire, bien que son humeur soit sombre. En quelques jours seulement ils étaient prêts à prendre la route. Il avait été décidé de passer par Dale afin de récupérer les hommes de Bard. Lorsque la troupe entra dans la ville, elle eut la surprise de voir s'avancer Gandalf le gris. Thorin descendit de son poney et s'avança le magicien.

**\- Gandalf ! Quelles sont les nouvelles de l'ouest ?**

**\- Bien inquiétantes. Je vous conseille de ne prendre que quelques guerriers avec vous et de voyager rapidement et secrètement. Vous serez ainsi plus efficaces.**

**\- C'est bien pour cette raison que toute mon armée ne me suis pas.**

**\- Je le vois bien, mais à mon sens vous êtes encore trop. Si je devais vous conseiller je vous dirais de prendre avec vous Fili, Kili, Dwalin, Bofur et Oìn. Bard fournira un homme ou deux. Plus de personnes vous exposerait considérablement.**

**\- Et vous ?**

**\- Je vous accompagnerai le temps que je peux. Sans hobbit pour vous aider je crains que vous ne vous mettiez vous-même dans des ennuis trop grands pour votre royale personne.**

Thorin grogna en réponse avant d'indiquer aux nains non nommés par le magicien que leur volonté d'aider était grandement appréciée mais qu'il valait mieux qu'ils voyagent en groupe réduit. Les nains marmonnèrent dans leur barbe au sujet des magiciens difficiles, mais ils obéirent sans réellement discuter. Certains étaient même plutôt content de cette décision. Elle leur évitait, sans leur enlever la moindre valeur ou le moindre courage, un long voyage sans doute dangereux. La troupe passa encore deux jours à Dale afin de régler les derniers détails de leur mission. Le matin du troisième jour, avant le lever du soleil, ils étaient en route. Étonnement aux yeux du Roi Nain, les Elfes de Mirkwood les laissèrent traverser leur forêt sans leur chercher la moindre noise. Il firent un premier arrêt à la sortie des bois, chez Beorn. Ce dernier ne connaissait rien des troubles de l'Ouest, mais il ne contredit pas le Magicien. Après une nuit de repos, il reprirent leur route. Étant peu et à poneys, ils avançaient vite. Passé les monts brumeux, Gandalf leur conseilla de rester loin des routes les plus fréquentées afin d'éviter les ennuis au maximum. Thorin avait appris à ne pas contester les conseils du magicien, même si intérieurement il s'étonna de ce dernier conseil. Il aurait aimé pouvoir discuter avec les gens de la région pour avoir des nouvelles plus précises. Gandalf les quitta quelques jours pour rejoindre Rivendell. Thorin ayant refusé de l'accompagner - tant qu'il pouvait éviter les elfes il le faisait - et avait donc décidé de continuer sa route. Ses compagnons de route réussirent à éviter les contacts avec les quelques personnes qu'il auraient pu croiser. Et lorsqu'ils rencontraient des gens, ils s'arrangeaient pour ce que ne soit jamais Thorin qui leur adresse la parole. Après plusieurs mois de route, ils arrivèrent enfin aux portes de la Comté. Thorin s'étonna du calme qui semblait régner dans la région, contrairement à ce qui lui avait annoncé. Gandalf fit une grimace discrète.

**\- Ce n'est pas parce que ça parait calme actuellement que ça l'est réellement. Vous savez à quel point un calme peut annoncer une tempête.**

**\- Pressons-nous dans ce cas.**

**\- Je vais prendre de l'avance. Rejoignons-nous à Hobbiton. Rappelez-vous, soyez discrets, silencieux et rapides.**

La petite troupe acquiesça avant de regarder le magicien partir au grand galop. Eux aussi se pressèrent en prenant les route contournées. Lorsque enfin ils arrivèrent au village, tout semblait calme et le magicien n'était nulle part en vue. Les quelques bâtiments étaient recouverts d'illuminations festives. Thorin commença à pester contre ce magicien qui ne semblait pas si fiable, finalement. L'hiver était tombé sur la Comté et à part le froid, rien ne semblait troubler la tranquillité de la région des hobbits. Alors que le Roi grondait dans sa barbe, une voix bien connue retentit non loin de leur petit groupe.

**\- Thorin ? Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que vous faites-là ?**

Le Roi ferma les yeux brièvement. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il croisa le regard rieur et le sourire de son premier hériter, avant de baisser les yeux vers son cambrioleur. Il descendit de poney avant de répondre.

**\- Il semblerait que je me sois fait avoir par le Magicien, Bard et ma propre famille.**

**\- Comment ça ? Je ne comprends pas…**

**\- J'ai reçu il y a plusieurs mois la nouvelle que votre région était en proie aux orcs et gobelin et que vous demandiez notre aide. Nous nous sommes mis en route immédiatement.**

**\- Pas de troubles par ici, je peux vous l'assurer. Mais vous n'avez pas vérifié cette info ?**

**\- Gandalf lui-même a confirmé la véracité de ces propos.**

Ce dernier apparut subitement non loin du groupe, les yeux rieurs.

**\- Ha ! Bilbo je vous cherchais justement. Mais je vois que vous êtes exactement là où je voulais que vous soyez. Vous n'avez rien contre loger quelques nains pour les fêtes de fin d'années, n'est-ce pas ?**

**\- Je… Non, mais… Quoi ?**

**\- Allons donc chez vous, je pourrai vous expliquer tout ça. Tout le monde sera ravi de trouver un bon feu et quelque ravitaillement je pense.**

Les hommes de Dale les quittèrent alors. Ils allaient passer quelques jours à Bree, à l'Auberge du Poney Fringuant, avant de repartir dans l'autre sens. Pour cette mission, il recevraient au retour de l'or et des biens, mais ils étaient finalement simplement heureux d'avoir eu la chance de voir une grande partie de la Terre du Milieu, même si ça avait dû être sous les ordres d'un nain grognon. Dans le même temps, le reste de la troupe suivit le hobbit vers chez lui. Ce dernier était quelque peu partagé. Certes il était ravi de revoir ses amis - et Thorin - mais il aurait bien aimé être prévenu. Il avait à peu près compris que si le Roi ne l'avait pas prévenu c'est parce qu'il pensait son pays en grand danger, mais Gandalf aurait pu… Tout de même ce magicien…

Une fois les poneys mis à l'abris de la neige, les nains et le magicien entrèrent chez le hobbit à sa suite. Très vite, la grande table était recouverte de nourriture et de boisson, donnant une sérieuse impression de déjà vu à tout le monde. Une fois le repas fini et la vaisselle joyeusement rangée par les neveux de Thorin, Gandalf se lança dans une grande explication du complot, aidé par les autres comploteurs présents. Thorin se sentit partagé entre sa colère de s'être fait avoir comme un enfant et sa joie de revoir le hobbit. La soirée continua dans une ambiance plus familiale jusque tard dans le nuit. Bilbo prépara les chambres d'amis avant de rejoindre le salon. Peu à peu ses invités inattendus rejoignirent leurs chambre, le laissant finalement en compagnie seule du Roi. Il restèrent silencieux un long moment avant que ce dernier ne prenne la parole à voix basse.

**\- Je suis navré que nous soyons arrivé sans prévenir. J'aurais dû vous écrire pour vérifier les informations reçues.**

**\- Seriez-vous venus si je vous avait répondu que tout allait bien ?**

Thorin garda le silence un moment avant de reprendre.

**\- Sans doute pas aussi rapidement. Mais je serais venu un jour.**

**\- Vraiment ?**

**\- Doutez-vous de moi à ce point ?**

**\- Je ne doute pas de votre amitié, Thorin, mais je suis conscient que vous avez un Royaume entier à gérer et que venir voir un simple hobbit n'est sans doute pas dans vos priorités.**

**\- Vous n'êtes pas un simple hobbit. Cette fois-ci, j'aurais pu envoyer d'autres que moi pour venir. C'était d'ailleurs la volonté de mon Conseil.**

**\- Pourquoi être venu dans ce cas ?**

**\- Je ne pouvais pas… Si vous aviez été en danger… Je ne pouvais pas accepter de risquer vous perdre, je devais venir.**

**\- Thorin, si les orcs et les gobelins avaient envahis la Comté je n'aurais sans doute pas survécu…**

Le nain se leva et s'approcha du fauteuil du plus jeune. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, sa voix était quelque peu brisée.

**\- Je ne l'aurait pas accepté. Je ne peux pas vous perdre, Bilbo.**

**\- Vous n'auriez pas eu le choix. Nous n'aurions pas eu le choix.**

**\- Bilbo… Je… Il faut que je vous dise…**

Le hobbit releva les yeux vers lui et plutôt que de continuer à parler, Thorin se pencha et déposa chastement ses lèvres sur celles du hobbit avant de se reculer. Le plus petit écarquilla les yeux, il n'osait pas comprendre. Thorin lui caressa tendrement la joue.

**\- J'aurais dû vous dire cela il y a bien longtemps, avant votre départ. Je tiens à vous, Bilbo, beaucoup plus qu'en simple ami. J'aurai aimé vous garder près de moi, mais je me refusais à vous enchaîner à moi.**

**\- Thorin…**

**\- Je comprendrais si vous ne vouliez plus jamais entendre parler de cela. Je l'accepterais. Mais je devais vous le dire.**

**\- Oh non, non non ! Je… Je ressens la même chose,** répondit Bilbo en glissant ses doigts dans ceux de Thorin.

Ce fut au nain d'écarquiller les yeux. Il n'aurait jamais osé pensé que son ami lui retournerait ses sentiments. Mais il n'avait pas fini d'être surpris.

**\- J'ai parlé avec votre sœur, elle m'a parlé des Uniques. Est-ce que… ?**

**\- Oh Dìs, j'aurais dû me douter qu'elle vous en aurait parlé. Oui Bilbo, vous êtes mon Unique.**

Le hobbit se contenta de sourire. Il n'avait pas encore conscience de tout ce que cela impliquait, mais il savait à présent que les sentiment du Roi à son égard étaient plus forts que tout. Il discutèrent encore une bonne partie de la nuit, pour finalement se retrouver dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Les nains restèrent plusieurs semaines à Hobbiton. Chaque soir Bilbo et Thorin discutaient longuement. Du passé, un peu, du présent, mais surtout du futur. Un fois, Fili et Kili, trop curieux pour leur propre bien se glissèrent jusqu'à la porte du salon pour espionner les deux amis. Dans l'âtre un feu terminait du brûler tandis qu'aux murs les illuminations clignotaient doucement. Il eurent la surprise de trouver Thorin au sol, la tête sur les genoux du hobbit, se dernier tressant ses cheveux, un doux sourire sur le visage. Les deux plus jeunes se retirèrent le plus silencieusement possible. Ils étaient ravis de voir que leur complot avait mieux marché que ce qu'ils n'avaient jamais osé espéré. Il s'empressèrent d'écrire à leur mère, bien décidés à envoyer cela dès le lendemain. Quelques jours plus tard, ils surprirent un baiser passioné entre les deux. Il les laissèrent tranquille avant de se faire surprendre, mais il ne prirent pas la poudre d'escampette assez vite. Bilbo se détacha de Thorin avec un petit rire.

**\- Tes neveux nous espionnent.**

**\- Ces petits chenapans, je vais les…** Gronda le nain en se redressant.

Le plus petit l'arrêta d'un geste.

**\- Laisse, tu verra ça demain. Tu a plus intéressant à faire pour l'instant.**

Il accompagna ses paroles d'un nouveau baiser, glissant ses mains dans la nuque de son Unique. Thorin sourit à travers le baiser, avant de l'approfondir.

**\- Rejoignons la chambre, dans ce cas, nous aurons moins de chance d'être surpris.**

Le trajet jusque là n'était pas long, mais il fur plus ardu que prévu et parsemé des divers vêtements tombés, à la grande horreur du hobbit, qui ne voulait pas laisser du désordre aussi visible. Thorin lui promit de venir les reprendre une fois qu'ils auraient fini. Bilbo se laissa convaincre par quelques caresses appuyées. Une fois la porte de la chambre fermée, il se retrouva les jambes enroulées autour de la taille du Roi, les bras entourant ses épaules et l'embrassant à perdre haleine. Thorin termina de les déshabiller tous les deux avant de le déposer délicatement sur le lit. Il découvrit son corps de ses doigts et de sa bouche, faisant gémir le plus petit, qui tentait tant bien que mal de retenir ses cris. Lorsqu'ils s'unirent, Thorin, lui, ne retint pas ses cris, mais il s'efforça de les rendre les moins audibles possibles.

Le matin les trouva nus et enlacés, avant qu'un éclat de rire ne retentissent dans le Smial, bientôt suivit d'un second, puis d'un troisième. Bilbo ouvrit un œil encore ensommeillé avant de se redresser d'un bond.

**\- Thorin ! Nos vêtements !**

**\- Quoi nos vêtements ?**

**\- Tu ne les a pas ramenés ! Ils les ont trouvés !**

**\- Oh… Eh bien, qu'ils les trouvent et qu'ils imaginent.**

Il ponctua sa phrase par un baiser amoureux, glissant ses mains sur le corps tant aimé. Bilbo tenta de protester avant de se laisser encore aller à une des ses étreintes dont bientôt il ne pourrait plus se passer. Il n'avait plus aucun doute à présent que sa place était auprès de Thorin, à Erebor. Son temps à Hobbiton était fini et c'était bien ainsi.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir !_


	9. Un jour comme les autres - 8 décembre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour,
> 
> Voici avec quelques jours de retard le texte du 8 décembre. Je tente (sans grand succès, j'avoue) de rattraper le compte des jours. Pour cet OS, on revient sur un rating K et une histoire d'habitude, un mot à trouver si vous le voulez. L'image pour aujourd'hui se nomme "Durin Family" et a été dessinée par Ilano.
> 
> Bonne lecture,
> 
> Hanae

* * *

Après la prise d'Erebor par le cracheur de feu, le peuple nain avait fui. Peu avaient voulu les aider, mais ce peuple avait en lui la force et la rage. Et il n'oubliait pas. Un jour, ils reprendraient leur terre et leurs richesse, mais à ce moment, ils devaient juste survivre. D'abord menés par Thròr, puis Thraìn, puis enfin Thorin le peuple d'Erebor survécut et jamais il n'oublia ses origines. Pour Thorin, la vie avait peu à peu perdu sa saveur. Après avoir perdu le Royaume de sa famille alors qu'il n'avait que 24 ans. 20 ans plus tard il perdait son grand-père, puis son père disparu et enfin, alors que le Prince n'était pas âgé de beaucoup plus de 50 ans - encore très jeune pour un nain - il perdit son petit frère lors de la Bataille d'Azanulbizar. Cette dernière perte le plongea dans une grande tristesse et une grande mélancolie. Seule sa sœur était encore présente à ses côtés, ainsi que quelques nains de confiance. Certes, il avait encore son peuple avec lui, mais il ne pouvait plus rien lui offrir. Lui qui avait été un jeune nain plutôt joyeux, téméraire et confiant, se montrait désormais plus sombre que quiconque. Lorsque sa sœur se maria, il se dérida un peu, pour elle, mais il restait maussade au fond de lui. Deux événements lui redonnèrent pourtant le sourire. Les naissances des fils de sa sœur. Les deux enfants se suivaient de 5 ans, ce qui était non seulement très peu, mais également le même nombre d'années qui le séparait de son propre frère. Dìs et Vìli, son époux décidèrent de nommer leur premier enfant Fili, en l'honneur de Frerin. Lorsque sa sœur lui annonça cela, Thorin la prit dans ses bras, laissa échapper quelques larmes d'émotions. Le second enfant s'appela Kili, et Thorin en fut tout aussi ému. Il sentait que ces deux petits bouts de roche allaient être capable de ramener la joie dans leur famille brisée. La perte de Vìli, leur père, fur cependant un coup dur, tant pour les deux garçons que pour leur mère. Pour Thorin également, qui ne pensait plus perdre quelqu'un. Cependant, il prit la décision de ne pas laisser sa sœur seule. Sans prendre la place de son époux, il l'aida réellement à élever et éduquer les deux enfants. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas avoir d'enfants et considérait ses neveux comme tels. Les deux garnements étaient assez énergiques pour cela. Avides d'apprendre, heureux de vivre, conscient de leur valeur, mais voulant toujours faire leurs preuves. Ils étaient de véritables héritiers de Durin.

À présent que Thorin se préparait à prendre part à la plus grande quête de sa vie - la reprise d'Erebor - il se rappelait avec émotion ses vieux souvenirs avec ces neveux qu'il emmenait avec lui dans cette aventure. Parfois, lorsque Dìs voulait se reposer ou tout simplement ne pas avoir ses enfants dans les pattes, elle les confiait à son frère pour la journée. Fili avait déjà commencer à prendre des cours de combat. Comme Frerin, il montrait une capacité exceptionnelle à utiliser deux armes à la fois, ce qui annonçait un redoutable guerrier pour le futur.

Ce jour-là, Thorin avait travaillé avec le petit blond son maniement du bâton. Le plus jeune les avait regardé d'un air envieux. Kili était encore trop jeune pour apprendre à combattre, mais il assistait à tous les cours de son frère. Après le repas, Thorin avait décidé de simplement jouer avec eux. Il avait pris le brun sur ses genoux, tandis que Fili était passé derrière lui pour tresser ses cheveux. C'était également un apprentissage important, et un de ceux que l'aîné tentait déviter, confiant ses propres tresses à son petit frère. Ce dernier grognait, essayant de convaincre son oncle de lui apprendre à tirer à l'arc. Il montrait un tel enthousiasme que Thorin ne put que répondre.

**\- Demain, c'est promis, on commencera à t'entraîner. Mais juste à l'arc d'accord ? Le reste viendra quand tu auras l'âge de Fili.**

**\- C'est toujours Fili le premier, c'est pas juste.**

**\- C'est parce que je suis le plus grand,** répondit le blond avec un petit sourire tendre.

Kili lui tira la langue avant de commencer à tresser une mèche de cheveux de son oncle.

**\- Tu es peut-être le plus grand, mais mes tresses sont plus jolies que les tiennes !**

Il s'enfuit alors en riant, très vite poursuivit par son aîné qui ne voulait pas laisser passer cela. Cela commença par une course poursuite à travers la pièce et se finit - Mahal seul savait comment - par les deux garnements se précipitant vers leur oncle pour le chatouiller de concert. Thorin se laissa faire quelques minutes avant d'attraper les deux par le haut de leur tunique, récoltant cris et éclats de rire. Les deux petits se débattirent avec force mais rien ne put faire lâcher prise au plus âgé. Finalement, les enfants se laissèrent simplement transporter ainsi, jusqu'en dehors de la montagne, dans une plaine servant d'aire de jeu ou de combat pour les jeunes nains. Il y avait là quelques nains un peu plus âgés qui s'entraînaient sous l'œil attentif de Dwalin. Les deux enfants s'installèrent côte à côte sur un rocher, attentif au travail des jeunes guerriers. Eux aussi rêvaient un jour d'être à leur place, même si l'enseignement de M'sieur Dwalin avait la réputation d'être extrêmement difficile et exigeant. Thorin gardait un œil sur ses neveux. Ces deux-là ne s'arrêtaient jamais de faire des âneries, mais mettez-lez devant un entrainement quelconque et les voici soudain sages comme des images. Mais pas trop longtemps. Moins d'une heure plus tard, les deux bouts de roche recommençaient à s'agiter et leur oncle recommençait à réfléchir à une autre activité. Peut-être aller voir la forge ? Ou les marchands de jouets . Jetant un œil au soleil, il se dit que ce serait tout aussi bien d'aller aux cuisine pour un petit goûter. Nul doute que cela ferait plaisir aux enfants. Et les garderait calme pour un peu plus de temps. Après, il faudrait qu'ils se dépensent, sans quoi ils seraient surexcités pour le reste de la journée et la soirée. Ce qui n'était pas acceptable.

**\- Fili ! Kili ! On rentre !**

**\- On va où ?**

**\- Manger. Et puis on ira faire un tour dans les bois. Je vous apprendrai à faire du feu et à vous repérer.**

**\- Ouaiiiiiiiiiis ! Une aventure !**

Thorin adressa un salut a Dwalin avant de suivre rapidement ses neveux qui s'étaient précipité vers la Montagne et plus précisément vers les cuisines. Thorin se dit que garder ces deux enfants lui permettait de garder la forme. Cela lui donnait aussi l'occasion de se détacher de ses soucis de tous les jours. L'insouciance de ses neveux était agréable et vivifiante et le futur roi espérait que les deux ne perdraient jamais cette joie de vivre.

* * *

_Et voilà pour aujourd'hui ! À très vite !_


	10. Chasse réussie - 9 décembre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Voici l'histoire du 9 décembre. Nous partons cette fois sur du Durincest en rating E. C'est clairement un PWP (Plot What Plot ou Porn Without Plot), même si j'ai essayé de mettre un peu de contexte quand même (et le mot mystère). L'histoire se base sur le fanart "Fili and Kili" par llano. Cela faisait assez longtemps que je n'avais plus écrit de lemon, donc je ne suis pas sûre qu'il soit vraiment bon. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !
> 
> Bonne lecture,
> 
> Hanae

* * *

L'hiver s'annonçait rude, en Ered Luin comme ailleurs en Terre du Milieu. Aussi, chacun était appelé à aider afin que la saison froide soit la plus douce possible à l'abris dans les Montagnes. Certains rapiéçaient les vêtements et couvertures chaudes afin que pas un nains ou une naine n'en manque, d'autres s'occupaient de faire les réserves de nourriture et de boissons, d'autres encore étaient envoyés à la cueillette ou à la chasse pour ramener viandes et pousses qui seraient salées et séchées pour nourrir l'ensemble du peuple. Les marchands terminaient de vendre leur biens afin de pouvoir à leur tour acheter ce qui leur manquait. Chacun, nain ou naine, prince pour roturier, adulte ou plus jeune, était appelé à contribuer. Seuls les enfants et les vieillards étaient bien évidemment exempté d'aide. Fili et Kili, les deux jeunes princes alors âgés de respectivement 61 et 56 ans - ce qui était encore très jeune à l'échelle des nains - se portèrent volontaire pour la chasse. Kili, déjà extrêmement doué avec un arc était tout désigné pour cette tâche. Fili, quant à lui ne serait pas de trop pour les proies les plus imposantes.

Ils étaient donc partit à trois poneys, pour aller vite à l'aller et pour pouvoir charger les bêtes au retour. Tous les deux passaient leur temps, depuis leur plus jeune âge, à tenter de prouver qu'ils étaient dignes de l'héritage que Thorin avait posé sur leurs épaules. Contribuer à la survie de leur peuple durant les mois d'hiver était un moyen comme un autre de le faire. Ils était parti avec la bénédiction de leur mère et les conseils avisés de leur oncle. Ils espéraient pouvoir tuer du gros gibier, comme des rennes, des chevreuils ou encore des sangliers, mais ils prévoyaient également de chasser de plus petits animaux. Le but était de ramener le plus de viande possible. Ils n'étaient évidemment pas les seuls à partir à la chasse, mais ils s'étaient donné pour mission d'être les plus productifs.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent chez eux, les trois poneys portaient un lourd chargement. Comme ils l'avaient prévu, ils avait réussi à trouver de belles pièces. Malheureusement, pas de renne, mais ils ramenaient assez de viande pour pouvoir se nourrir pendant plusieurs semaines. Une fois leur chargement déposé à ceux qui le transformeraient en pièces salées et prêtes à sécher, ils rejoignirent leurs appartements. Ils étaient plus sales que jamais. Les jours de chasse n'étaient pas connus pour être ceux où ils se lavaient le plus, au contraire. Ils avaient tous les deux besoin d'un bon bain. Comme à leur habitude, il rejoignirent les salles d'eau ensemble. À cette heure de la journée, elles étaient vide. Les nains d'Erebor avaient élu domicile dans les Montagnes Bleues bien avant leur naissance et ils avaient trouvé refuge dans des galeries pourvues de sources chaudes naturelles. Au fur et à mesure des années, les galeries sombres avaient été transformées en un Royaume tout à fait potable pour leur peuple et si les Montagnes Bleues n'étaient pas aussi belles ni aussi riches que leur Royaume perdu, elles comportaient tout le confort nécessaire.

Dès qu'ils furent arrivés au sources, les deux princes se déshabillèrent. S'ils n'avaient rien contre le fait de ne pas se laver pendant plusieurs jours de chasse, ils se sentaient tout de même très très sales actuellement et ne rêvaient à rien de plus que d'un bon bain brûlant. Dès leur entrée dans l'eau chaude, ils poussèrent tout les deux un soupir de bien être, sentant déjà leurs muscles se détendre. Kili, joueur, envoya une gerbe d'eau sur son aîné en riant. Lequel se venga en l'attrapant et en lui plongeant la tête sous la surface pendant quelques secondes. Le brun se débattit et pinça le ventre de son frère pour qu'il le lâche. Une fois la tête hors de l'eau, il vint simplement entourer le blond de ses bras, posa la tête sur son épaule en fermant les yeux. Les deux frères n'avaient pas beaucoup d'occasion de se retrouver ainsi, seuls et libres de faire ce qu'ils voulaient. Ils comptaient bien en profiter.

Fili glissa sa main dans la nuque du plus jeune, démêlant au passage les mèches rebelles. En réponse, Kili embrassa son épaule, avant de défaire savamment les tresses de ses cheveux et de sa moustache. Il refit rapidement ces dernières, après les avoir lavées. Il s'occupait depuis tellement longtemps des tresses de son frère qu'elles étaient refaites en quelques secondes à peine. Il prit le savon sur le rebord du bain et en fit de la mousse entre ses mains, avant de passer derrière son frère pour lui laver dos et cheveux. Sous le massage, le blond soupira de contentement. Kili eut un sourire en glissa ses mains sur le torse de son frère, puis sur son ventre. Sa main droite se posa sur l'entrejambe de Fili, tandis que la gauche parcourait son torse. Dans le même temps, il déposait des dizaines de baisers sur les épaules et le cou de son aîné.

**\- Ha, Kili…**

Les caresses du brun se firent plus précises jusqu'à ce que Fili soit complètement dur. Après quoi le plus jeune repassa du côté face et vint entourer le visage de son frère de ses mains. Un instant, ils restèrent juste ainsi, à se regarder intensément. Puis Fili fondit sur les lèvres de son vis-à-vis pour les dévorer. Il repoussa son frère, sans cesser le baiser, jusqu'à ce que le dos de ce dernier butte contre les bords du bain. Glissant ses mains à sa taille, il se glissa entre ses jambes. Kili s'accrocha à la nuque de son frère avant de rompre le baiser pour mordiller son cou.

**\- Te voilà bien entreprenant, Fee..**

**\- J'ai envie de toi depuis que tu as tué ce sanglier. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point tu étais désirable à cet instant précis.**

**\- Le sang et la violence te font donc tant d'effet ?**

**\- Seulement lorsque tu es concerné,** répondit le blond avant de glisser ses mains plus bas, sur l'érection du brun.

Kili gémit bruyamment et écarta un peu plus les jambes. Fili glissa sa main droite plus bas, pour préparer son frère à sa venue. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps à son goût qu'ils n'avait pas partagé d'étreinte. Il prit le temps nécessaire pour ne pas blesser son frère. Dès qu'il le senti onduler contre ses doigts, il les retira et aussitôt Kili se retourna. Le blond attrapa une huile parfumée sur le rebord du bain pour en enduire son érection avant de venir lentement à la rencontre de son frère. Le brun s'accrocha fermement aux rebords du bain. Oui, cela faisait réellement trop longtemps qu'il n'avaient pas partagé cela et il le sentait passer. Fili s'arrêta lorsqu'il fut complètement en Kili, caressant son corps le temps qu'il indique qu'il était prêt. Il ne fallut que quelques seconde au plus jeune avant qu'un gémissement de plaisir ne passe la barrière de ses lèvres. Le plus âgé le pris comme le signe clair qu'il pouvait se mettre en mouvement. Agrippant les hanches de son frère, il entama une série de mouvement lent et profonds, puis de plus en plus rapide au fur et à mesure que son frère en réclamait plus. Il était proche de la délivrance lorsque Kili l'arrêta.

**\- Attends ! Je veux te voir. Laisse moi te voir…**

Fili grogna à la demande et se retira pour faire pivoter son frère face à lui. Aussitôt Kili releva une jambe contre la hanche de Fili. Ce dernier la lui attrapa avant de se guider à nouveau en son amant. Immédiatement il reprit ses mouvement rapides et profond, alors que Kili rejetait la tête en arrière. Fili vint déposer ses lèvres contre la gorge offerte alors que les mains du brun se perdait dans ses cheveux. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que l'aîné sentent son cadet se libérer entre eux deux. Quelques mouvement supplémentaire lui suffirent pour venir à son tour, plantant ses dents dans la peau de son frère pour étouffer son cri. Ils restèrent un instant immobile avant que Fili ne se retire doucement, soutenant le plus jeune qui se laissa aller contre lui, souriant.

**\- Si ne rien faire pendant autant de temps te permet d'être aussi passionné, je pense que je vais te priver de sexe plus souvent.**

Il ne récolta en réponse qu'un grondement et une morsure qui se transforma bien vite en baiser. Fili garda son frère contre lui, lui murmurant des mots d'amour au creux de l'oreille.

Bien plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient propres et satisfaits, ils rejoignirent à nouveau leurs mangèrent en famille avant de rejoindre leur chambre - commune depuis toujours- prétextant une grande fatigue. Ni Thorin, ni leur mère n'étaient dupes, mais ils les laissèrent aller, conscients qu'ils ne verraient que peu les garçons durant les prochains jours, ces derniers étant trop occuper à se câliner.

* * *

_Et voilà ! À très vite !_


	11. Et les années passèrent - 10 décembre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour tout le monde,
> 
> On repart sur du Bangginshield amical (vous pouvez y voir autre chose si vous voulez) en rating K. Une fois encore un texte assez court, mais l'allonger n'aurait rien apporté à mon sens. Pour l'image on part aujourd'hui sur une image de Cliopadra nommée "Three holiday pics for shipsicle -1". Cette fois encore, un mot à trouver si vous le souhaitez.
> 
> Bonne lecture,
> 
> Hanae

* * *

La vie les avait séparé mais jamais ils n'avaient perdu contact. Ils vivaient à deux bouts du monde très éloignés et ne s'étaient pas revu depuis des dizaines d'années. L'un parce qu'il gérait un Royaume entier, l'autre parce qu'il avait eu assez d'aventures pour toute une existence. Ils gardaient contact par lettres, et avaient déjà parlé de se voir, quitte à faire chacun la moitié du chemin, mais ils ne l'avaient jamais mit en oeuvre. Finalement, lorsque Thorin décida de prendre sa retraite, à l'âge tout à fait honorable de 234 ans, il décida de rendre visite à son vieil ami. Il laissa sa montagne entre de bonnes mains. Fili, son héritier, devint Roi après lui à l'âge de 121 ans. Il était aidé dans sa tâche par son petit frère, Kili, qui était son plus proche conseiller.

Thorin était partit durant le printemps, et il arriva dans la Comté au milieu de l'automne. Ce n'était pas une arrivée imprévue, car il savait que cela ennuierait son vieil ami. Lorsqu'il était arrivé à Bree, il avait même fait envoyer une missive en direction de Hobbiton afin de prévenir de son arrivée imminente. Lorsqu'enfin il arriva proche de Bag-End, il fut arrêté par une petite troupe d'enfants, armés de bâtons et couverts de capes de laines multicolores. L'un d'entre eux s'avança et annonça.

**\- Nommez-vous et dites-nous quelle affaire avez-vous ici !**

Thorin sourit, attendri par ces enfants manifestement prêts à défendre la place.

**\- Je me nomme Thorin Oakenshield, et je viens rendre à un vieil ami, Bilbo. Peut-être le connaissez-vous ?**

**\- Vous êtes attendu, je vais vous mener afin que vous ne vous perdiez pas !**

**\- C'est très aimable à vous, jeune hobbit. Peut-être pourriez-vous me dire votre nom ?**

**\- Oh ! Je suis suis Frodo. Frodo Baggins !**

**\- Baggins… Vous êtes donc apparenté à Bilbo.**

Maintenant qu'il le disait, il se rappelait que son vieil ami lui avait parlé quelque fois dans ses lettres d'un jeune hobbit de sa famille qui présentait un goût poussé pour ses aventures passées. Un cousin s'il se rappelait bien. Mais il n'avait pas conscience que l'enfant vivait avec Bilbo. Il le suivit néanmoins après que le jeune hobbit ait envoyé ses amis ailleurs. Arrivés en vue du Smial de son ami, il descendit de poney. Aussitôt l'enfant s'approcha.

**\- Vous voulez que j'aille mettre votre monture à l'abri ? Je lui donnerai du foin.**

**\- Je vais d'abord aller saluer Bilbo ensuite nous pourrons peut-être faire cela ensemble si cela vous dit ? Je pourrai ainsi vous conter mon voyage.**

**\- D'accord ! Je reviens dans pas longtemps ! Ne le faites pas sans moi !**

Le nain promit et regarda l'enfant s'enfuir. Il attacha son poney à la clôture avant de monter les quelques marches qui menaient à la porte ronde et verte. Il y frappa trois coups fermes et entendit avec plaisir la voix de Bilbo retentir de l'autre côté. Une minute plus tard, la porte s'ouvrait sur son ami, qui à son instar avait vieillit. Mais il semblait être le même, à part les rides et les cheveux blancs. En voyant Thorin, Il poussa un cri de joie.

**\- Thorin ! Mon vieil ami ! Vous voilà enfin ! Entrez entrez ! Vous avez fait bonne route ? Donnez-moi votre cape, je vais la pendre là. Comment va Erebor ? Et la Compagnie ?**

Le nain eut un rire tout en tendant sa cape au hobbit. Il retira Orcrist de sa ceinture pour la poser contre le mur.

**\- La route était bonne, je vous remercie. La Compagnie va bien et vous avez le bonjour de tous ceux se trouvant encore à Erebor. Fili et Kili, particulièrement.**

**\- Vont-ils bien ?**

**\- Fili est Roi d'Erebor et Kili le conseille au mieux. Je n'ai aucun doute quant au fait qu'à deux ils géreront le Royaume au moins aussi bien que je l'ai fais, sans doute même mieux. Erebor est entre des bonnes mains.**

**\- Ils ont toujours été de bons garçons. J'espère qu'ils se sont quelques peu assagis, cependant.**

**\- Certes. À propos de bons garçons, je viens de croiser Frodo, bien déterminé à défendre votre demeure contre les étrangers.**

**\- Ne vous a-t-il pas ennuyé ? Oh je vais lui remonter les bretelles !**

**\- N'en faites rien, il n'y a pas de mal. Je suis même plutôt rassuré de voir que vous avez un si brave défenseur.**

**\- Il est quelque peu téméraire pour se dresser face à un Roi Nain.**

**\- Comme vous l'êtes.**

**\- Oui il me ressemble assez. Un vrai Baggins. Je lui souhaite une aussi belle aventure que la mienne. Moins dangereuse j'espère.**

Tout en conversant, les deux amis s'installèrent au salon. Quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, le jeune Frodo s'engouffrant dans le Smial à la recherche du Nain afin que celui-ci lui raconte son voyage comme promis.

Les semaines passèrent et Thorin se rendit compte que la vie simple de la Comté lui convenait parfaitement, maintenant qu'il était au crépuscule de sa vie. Avec Bilbo, il passait beaucoup de temps à parler du passé, et un peu du futur. La routine s'installa et Thorin se dit qu'il pouvait tout aussi bien rester un peu plus longtemps. Après tout Erebor n'avait pas besoin de lui. Il envoya une missive vers la Montagne pour indiquer qu'il passerait l'hiver à Hobbiton.

La fin de l'année arriva et Thorin participa aux préparations de fêtes. Des lampions furent installés un peu partout et du houx et du gui commença à décorer les smials du village. Plus le froid prenait de la place, plus les hobbits préparaient de la nourriture de fêtes. Thorin découvrit avec plaisir des viandes en sauce qu'il ne connaissait pas, des légumes mijotés tout à fait délicieux et surtout des desserts merveilleux : biscuits au miel, bûches en tout genre, gâteaux de pavots et de fruits confits. Comme il ne passait pas beaucoup de temps à se dépenser, il sentit qu'il prenait du poids. Pour compenser, il décida de couper le bois pour son ami. Cela lui permettrai de chauffer le smial pour tout l'hiver et le nain se sentirait un tout petit peu moins inutile. Il passait également beaucoup de temps en compagnie du petit Frodo, avides de récits d'aventures et de combats contre des dragons. Le temps passa ainsi, entre l'aide qu'il pouvait apporter à Bilbo pour des réparations diverses, les histoires racontées à l'enfants et parfois des jeux avec ce dernier, qui voulait aussi apprendre à manier l'épée.

Lors du solstice d'hiver, les festivités étaient à leur comble. Bilbo, Thorin et Frodo firent un festin avant de coucher le plus jeune. Les deux adultes se retrouvèrent ensuite au salon avec un bon verre de vin de la région - Bilbo aurait aimé proposé du vin elfique de Rivendell, mais bien qu'il soit délicieux, il n'était pas sûr que ça aurait été apprécié par le Nain - un un morceau de bûche aux fruits. Ce soir là, il n'évoquèrent que peu le passé, si ce n'est pour se souvenir des bons moments passé ensemble et la joie de se retrouver enfin. À présent que la vieillesse était là pour tous les deux, ils pouvaient sans honte profiter de ce qui leur restait de vie. Thorin proposa à Bilbo de faire le voyage inverse avec lui et de venir terminer sa vie à Erebor. Mais Bilbo repoussa cette décision à plus tard. Il avait prit sous son aile le petit Frodo à la mort tragique de ses parents et il ne voulait pas priver l'enfant des joies de la Comté. Une réflexion de cette envergure n'était pas pour un soir de fête comme celui-ci. Cela attendrai le lendemain. Ils avaient tout leur temps.

* * *

_Et voilà pour le 10 décembre. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis en commentaire, c'est vraiment quelque chose qui fait plaisir et qui donne de la motivation pour écrire la suite. À très vite !_


	12. Au cœur de l'hiver - 11 décembre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !
> 
> Je sais que je n'arrive pas à rattraper mon retard, mais c'est quelque chose auquel je m'attelle ce weekend. J'ai une semaine bien remplie entre boulot et corps qui fait des siennes (ouais, l'hiver et le froid n'aident pas). Pour aujourd'hui (enfin, pour le 11 décembre du coup), voilà un moment de vie de Bilbo, se situant après la Bataille des Cinq Armées (qui n'a pas finit comme dans l'oeuvre originale). Une fois encore un mot y est camouflé, même si vous ne semblez pas les chercher. Pour l'image, je travaille aujourd'hui avec le fanart de tatsallmighty se nommant "bagginshield". On est encore sur un rating K et un texte court.
> 
> Bonne lecture,
> 
> Hanae

* * *

C'était un hiver comme les autres en Terre du Milieu. La neige avait recouvert la plus part de région et Erebor ne faisait pas exception. Trois ans avaient passés depuis la Batailles des Cinq Armées et les nains avaient repris leur bien au dragon. Ils avaient récompensés leurs alliés et honorés leurs morts. Le champ de bataille n'était qu'un souvenir et la Montagne reprenait peu à peu sa splendeur d'autrefois. Le cambrioleur était repartit chez lui après le couronnement de Thorin, et il était à présent revenu pour de longues vacances. Il ne se sentait plus tout à fait chez lui dans la Comté. Tout y était trop calme, trop normal. Il pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait à ses voisins et amis, l'aventure lui manquait, ainsi que les membres de la Compagnie avec qui il s'était lié d'amitié. Il avait donc fait le chemin inverse et alors que le givre commençait à apparaître un peu partout sur la route, il était arrivé en vue de la Montagne Solitaire. Les retrouvailles avec ses amis avaient été chaleureuses et joyeuses. Il était à présent là depuis plusieurs semaines et s'il était certain de passer l'hiver dans la Montagne, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il ferait par la suite. Il ne voulait pas vraiment y penser à vrai dire. Il verrait cela plus tard, lorsque le givre et la neige aurait quitté la région. Pour l'heure, il profitait simplement de la vie ici. Il passait beaucoup de temps avec les membres de la compagnie, qui se faisaient un plaisir de lui faire découvrir les splendeurs de la Montagne. Même Thorin arrivait à se libérer du temps plusieurs fois par semaine, ce qui ravissait le plus jeune.

Justement le matin même, le hobbit avait reçu une note comme quoi le Roi serait disponible pour lui durant toute l'après-midi. En fin de matinée, il avait été rejoint par Fili et Kili, qui manifestement les rejoindrais également, comme d'autres membres de la Compagnie. C'était donc un après-midi où ils se retrouvaient tous, ou presque. Après un solide repas, ils s'était tous retrouvés aux portes d'Erebor. Thorin arriva bientôt, vêtu simplement d'une tunique bleue et d'une lourde fourrure, bien loin de ses atours royaux. Ils partirent tous à pieds, rejoignant le bas de la Montagne, pour une simple balade semblait-il. Bilbo se disait justement que se promener et discuter était un plaisir qu'il n'avait pas le temps de prendre ici, entre les découvertes de la Montagne et les repas gargantuesques - qui étaient loin de lui déplaire. Il fut cependant interrompu dans ses pensées par un éclat de rire et une boule de neige sur la tête. Il se retourna brusquement pour trouver le coupable et vit sans surprise que c'était Kili. Aussitôt il se pencha pour façonner à son tour une boule et la lancer en direction du plus jeune prince. Quelques instant plus tard, toute la Compagnie s'échangeait joyeusement des boules de neige. Bientôt, tous étaient trempés et riants. Trébuchant, Bilbo s'écroula dans le manteau blanc et roula sur le dos. Le roi fut poussé par ses neveux déchainés jusqu'à ce retrouver dans la même position.

 **\- Eh bien, Roi Sous la Montagne, quelques boules de neige et vous voilà à terre. Je devrais dire cela à Thranduil,** gloussa le hobbit.

Il ne reçut en réponse qu'un grognement et se releva bien vite, conscient qu'évoquer le Roi Sylvain n'était sans doute pas la meilleure idée qu'il ait eue de sa vie. Il fit bien, car d'un bond, Thorin était également sur pieds et prêt à en découdre à nouveau. La bataille reprit de plus belle et cette fois, deux camps se formèrent clairement. D'un côté les plus jeune de la troupe, à savoir Bilbo, Fili, Kili et Ori. De l'autre les plus âgés, à savoir Thorin, Dwalin, Bofur et Nori. Balin, Oìn et Bifur les regardait d'un air mi-consterné mi-amusé et les autres n'étaient pas présents pour diverses raisons. Personne ne gagna, mais tous finirent épuisés. L'après midi avançant rapidement, ils décidèrent de rentrer. La nuit tombait tôt en cette saison et le froid devenait rapidement piquant. À présent qu'ils étaient mouillé, le givre prenait à leurs cheveux et vêtements et un bon bain ne serait pas inutile.

Une fois rentré dans la chaleur de la Montagne, chacun prit un moment pour se remettre de ses émotions et se changer puis ils se retrouvèrent tous dans un grand salon où un feu brûlait joyeusement. Bilbo, rapide et efficace, fut le premier à y entrer. Il s'installa aussitôt au coin du feu, acceptant une tasse de thé chaud qu'on lui tendit. Il était très conscient que les nains n'avaient pas pour habitude de consommer cette boisson et qu'on l'avait fait parvenir à la Montagne pour lui. Il devrait penser à remercier Thorin pour cela, entre autres choses.

Peu à peu les nains arrivèrent et mêmes ceux n'ayant pas participé à la sortie vinrent, formant à nouveau la Compagnie de Thorin. Il chantèrent, parlèrent et mangèrent au coin du feu, prenant le temps de se souvenir de leurs moments passés ensemble, les bons comme les moins bons. Ils rirent de la découverte de Bilbo, ce hobbit ressemblant plus à un épicier qu'à un cambrioleur.

**\- J'étais plus épicier que cambrioleur, je vous l'accorde. Mais j'espère avoir changé en mieux.**

**\- Vous avez fait bien plus que ça, Maître Hobbit. Sans vous la Montagne serait toujours aux griffes de Smaug,** le rassura Balin.

Il fut approuvé par tous. Si au début les nains ne lui faisaient pas confiance, ils avaient tous apprit à apprécier le semi-homme et plus encore à lui accorder de la valeur. Valeur qu'il avait acquise tout au long du voyage, jusqu'à réellement devenir le Cambrioleur engagé par Thorin.

**\- Oh, vous auriez réussi sans moi je pense. Je n'ai pas autant d'importance que vous semblez me donner. Même si je suis désormais plus cambrioleur qu'épicier, je reste un simple hobbit.**

**\- Pas un simple hobbit,** s'écria Kili, **notre hobbit !**

Bilbo répondit d'un sourire. Cette description lui convenait fort bien. Il pouvait tout à fait s'accommoder d'être le hobbit de la Compagnie. Et puis, il n'était pas faux qu'il n'était plus réellement un simple hobbit, la preuve en était dans son envie toujours présente de voyages et d'aventures. Un simple hobbit ne rêve pas de découvrir le monde, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

_Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu !_


	13. Tricot - 12 décembre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour tout le monde,
> 
> Voici l'histoire du 12 décembre. Elle n'est pas très longue, mignonne et en rating K. Pour une fois ce n'est pas du Bagginshield ni du Durincest, je vous laisse découvrir. l'image du jour est "Darlin" de Cliopadra.
> 
> Bonne lecture,
> 
> Hanae

* * *

Balin était un nain sage, qui avait la lourde tâche d'enseigner aux plus jeunes tout son savoir. Il avait une connaissance immense sur l'Histoire de son peuple, mais également sur l'Histoire de l'ensemble de la Terre du Milieu. Il était venu en Ered Luin avec les Nains d'Erebor, avait participé à la Bataille d'Azanulbizar et depuis il ne se battait que peu. Son rôle était celui de professeur et cela lui convenait très bien ainsi, à la différence de Dwalin, son jeune frère responsable de l'apprentissage de l'art de la guerre. Balin, lui, était heureux avec ses élèves durant les journées, que ce soit dans la bibliothèque ou, quand le temps le permettais, à l'extérieur pour mettre en scène l'histoire. Ses soirées étaient consacrées à lui-même, dans le calme de ses appartements. Ce que peu savaient cependant c'est qu'il y retrouvait souvent Dori, connu pour son grand courage et son aptitude exceptionnelle à la flûte. Ce que peu savaient en revanche était qu'il excellait également dans la pratique du tricot.

En cette année 2923, Balin avait émis le souhait d'avoir en cadeau une écharpe. En effet, il sentait qu'il ne rajeunissait pas et qu'un peu de chaleur pour ses sorties en extérieur avec ses élèves de tout âges, ne seraient pas de trop. Il l'avait évoqué devant Dwalin, son frère. Qui avait dû le dire à ses élèves, voire même directement à Ori, qui lui-même l'avait dit à son cousin, Dori. Ce dernier s'était donc mis en tête de tricoter une écharpe à son compagnon.

Un soir, alors que Balin rentrait tranquillement d'un cours donné aux neveux du Roi - Mahal que ces jeunes étaient sans cesse plein d'énergie - et ne voulant rien d'autre qu'une bonne tasse de thé chaud et d'un feu flamboyant, il eut la surprise de trouver son salon envahi de laine. Il toussota, surpris.

**\- Dori ? Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi le salon est à ce point empli de laine ?**

**\- J'ai commandé cela, je vais ranger.**

**\- C'est très… Rose.**

**\- J'avais demandé du rouge, Nori s'est trompé dans la commande. Mais l'important n'est pas la couleur mais la chaleur.**

Balin, ne savant pas encore à quoi était destiné toute cette laine et ne voulant pas spéculer inutilement, se contenta d'un hochement de tête. Les jours passèrent et comme promis la laine rose fut rangée. Pourtant, quelques semaines plus tard, alors que le froid envahissait les Montagnes, la laine fit à nouveau son apparition dans le salon du vieux nain. Dori s'était mis à l'ouvrage et tricotait une écharpe. De jour en jour, l'ouvrage devenait de plus en plus imposant et à l'approche du Solstice, Balin osa poser la question qui lui traversait l'esprit de plus en plus régulièrement.

**\- Puis-je savoir ce que tu fais ?**

**\- Un cadeau. Tu n'en sauras pas plus alors ne pose pas de question.**

Balin se renfrogna. Il savait que s'il poussait un peu il pourrait sans doute obtenir plus d'informations, mais cela mettrais sans doute son compagnon de fort méchante humeur et il voulait éviter cela. Dori était un nain au grand cœur, mais il était têtu et facilement en colère si on n'y prenait pas garde. Balin se contenta donc de l'observer tricoter une écharpe qui aurait pu faire trois fois le tour du cou écailleux de Smaug lui-même.

Lorsque enfin le Solstice arriva et que tous les nains de la Montagne s'échangèrent des cadeaux - une tradition qui ravissait les plus jeunes comme les plus âgés - Balin trouva sans surprise un énorme paquet mou dans son salon, avec une note tendre.

_"Ainsi, tu n'auras plus froid lors de tes sorties éducatives"_

Il n'attendit pas Dori pour déballer son présent et lorsque ce dernier revint, il eut le plaisir de découvrir le professeur enroulé dans son écharpe rose. L'ouvrage l'entourait complètement et c'était bien plus une immense couverture qu'une écharpe. Dori ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire à la vision. Le plus âgé le rejoignit dans son rire.

**\- Je ne pense pas que je puisse l'emmener à l'extérieur, elle est bien trop grande…**

**\- Certes, je me suis laissé quelque peu emporter par mon envie de te maintenir au chaud.**

Il sorti de derrière son dos un paquet de taille bien plus raisonnable. Balin y découvrit alors une écharpe de taille bien plus classique, d'un rouge profond, qui irait parfaitement bien avec son capuchon de laine. Il embrassa son compagnon qui rirait toujours.

**\- Pensais-tu réellement que la longue écharpe rose serait celle que tu porterais ?**

**\- Je dois t'avouer que je me suis posé plusieurs fois la question, mais je ne voulais pas t'ennuyer avec mes doutes.**

**\- Je ne t'aurais pas fait un cadeau si encombrant. Celle-ci restera ici pour nous réchauffer tous les deux. Tu prendra la rouge pour l'extérieur.**

**\- Merci, elle est réellement superbe. La rose aussi cela dit. Avec cela, plus jamais nous n'aurons froid.**

Balin à son tour offrit son cadeau à Dori, de nouvelles aiguilles à tricoter ainsi que de la laine de plusieurs couleurs. Ce dernier les tria par couleurs avec plaisir, marmonnant déjà les nom de plusieurs nains à qui il offrirait des présents pour les années à venir. Les nains d'Ered Luin pouvaient être tranquilles. Ils n'auraient jamais froid avec toutes ces écharpe bientôt tricotées pour eux.

* * *

_Et voilà, à très vite !_


	14. Il était une fois - 13 décembre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir,
> 
> Voici le texte pour le 13 décembre. peu à peu je rattrape mon retard. On reste sur un texte court en rating K. Comme d'habitude, un mot à trouver et comme image on se base sur le fanart de llano, applé "The folk". N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, ça fait toujours très plaisir !
> 
> Bonne lecture,
> 
> Hanae

* * *

Il était une fois, deux petits nains, deux petit princes, qui rêvaient d'aventures et de combats épiques. Leur père était mort lors d'un combat contre des porcs et malgré son absence douloureuse, ils rêvaient tous le deux de le rendre fier. Leur mère, princesse d'un Royaume perdu, leur contait la valeur et le courage de ce nain dont ils avaient peu de souvenir. Leur oncle, Roi de ce Royaume perdu, prenait également le temps de leur raconter son histoire, leur histoire. Souvent, à la lueur des bougies, il prenait un ouvrage dans sa bibliothèque personnelle, afin de leur conter la grandeur d'Erebor, la malice de Smaug ou la traîtrise des elfes. Les deux enfants attendaient patiemment ces soirs où Thorin donnait vie au passé. Eux qui apprenaient l'Histoire de la Terre du Milieu avec Balin vivaient ces récits avec beaucoup plus d'enthousiasme lorsqu'ils sortaient de la bouche de Thorin. Il était évidemment beaucoup plus excitant d'entendre ces histoires mises en scène avec force de détails, bruitages et ombres projetées sur le mur, que dans le fond d'une bibliothèque sombre seulement éclairée par quelques torches.

Ce soir, le Roi leur avait promis de leur raconter la Bataille d'Azanulbizar, aux portes de la Moria. Leur mère les trouvait un peu trop jeunes pour entendre pareil récit, mais il était important qu'en tant qu'héritiers ils connaisse l'Histoire de leur peuple, même les parties les plus violentes ou sanglantes. Evidemment, Thorin ne comptait pas leur donner les pires détails, mais les deux enfants devaient connaître cette bataille au même titre que celle de la prise d'Erebor par Smaug le terrible — histoire qu'ils connaissaient par ailleurs sur le bout des doigts et qu'ils étaient capable de mettre en scène a grand renforts de bruitages en tout genre.

Les deux bouts de roches étaient actuellement dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient. Fili avait allumé les bougie tandis que Kili, encore trop jeune pour s'approcher des flammes, était parti chercher dans le coffre quelques couvertures supplémentaires, afin que ni eux ni leur oncle ne prennent froid. Une fois la chambre prête, ils enfilent tous les deux leur tunique de nuit, en lin épais, avant de se glisser dans le grand lit en attendant leur oncle. Ce dernier ne tarda pas, entrant dans la chambre avec son grand livre sous le bras. Il sourit aux enfants qui lui firent immédiatement de la place entre eux. Alors Thorin commença à raconter. Il se servait de son livre pour montrer des endroits sur la carte de la Terre du Mileiu, ou encore des illustrations de paysages ou de Nains ayant participé à cette Bataille épique. Certains étaient connus des deux enfants qui se faisaient une joie de les pointer du doigts en les nommant à grand renfort de cris de joie. Lorsqu'ils se trompaient, Thorin s'interrompait pour leur laisser le temps de se reprendre. Ainsi les deux enfants apprenaient.

Quand Thorin arriva au moment où il prenait la tête de l'armée naine face à Azog, le petit Kili se redressa d'un bond.

**\- Et c'est là que tu prends une branche d'arbre !**

**\- Chut Kili, laisse Thorin raconter !**

Le petit brun se renfrogna et se réinstalla correctement pour laisser la parole à son oncle.

**\- Tu as raison Kili. Je n'avais plus de bouclier, tout espoir semblait perdu et pourtant renoncer signifiait perdre la Bataille. Je ne pouvais pas laisser faire. Je ramassai donc la première chose qui pouvait me servir de bouclier et je menai les troupe pour un dernier assaut contre les orcs.**

**\- Et on a gagné ! Et tu es devenu Thorin Oakenshield !** S'écrièrent les deux enfants d'une même voix.

Thorin sourit et repris son histoire, contant la fin de la bataille. Un instant sa voix se voilà de tristesse, lorsqu'il évoqua la perte de son père, son grand-père, mais également son petit frère. Pour ce dernier, Fili gigota pour changer de place et venir entourer son propre petit frère dans un instinct protecteur. Déjà si jeune il avait peur de le perdre, de vivre la même chose que son oncle avant lui. Mais Thorin les rassura. Jamais il ne les laisserait vivre cette même horreur.

Une fois le récit fini, le Roi borda les enfants et souffla les bougies. Juste avant qu'il ne quitte la chambre, la petite voix de Kili retentit.

**\- Demain, tu nous raconte une autre histoire ?**

**\- Demain votre mère vous racontera comment elle a rencontré votre père.**

**\- Mais il n'y a pas de bataille !** Protesta le plus jeune.

**\- Tu sais Kili, parfois l'amour est une bataille aussi...**

Seul un grognement discret suivit ses paroles. Si le petit prince aimait tant les histoires de bataille, il adorait également lorsque leur mère leur parlait de ce père qu'il avait si peu connu et dont il ne se rappelait presque rien. Mais jamais il ne l'avouerait à haute voix.

* * *

_En espérant que ça vous ait plu. À très bientôt !_


	15. Opération babysitter - 14 décembre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir,
> 
> Voici l'histoire du 14 décembre. Elle se base sur une image de Caylren "The hobbit babysitter". Le rating est toujours K et l'histoire toujours courte. Comme d'habitude, un mot à trouver si vous le voulez. N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir !
> 
> Bonne lecture,
> 
> Hanae

* * *

Il y avait peu d'enfants parmi le peuple nain. Et encore moins de la même tranche d'âge. Pourtant, vers la fin du troisième âge, il y avait trois bouts de roches qui n'avaient que quelques années de différence. Deux d'entre eux étaient frères et sans doute les pires démons du peuple nain. Le troisième était plus sage, mais lorsqu'il se trouvait avec les deux premier, il devenait arsouille lui aussi.

Les enfants étaient le trésor de leur peuple, plus encore que les terres, l'or ou les joyaux. Ils étaient donc traités comme tels, mais cela n'empêchait pas qu'il recevaient une éducation stricte et complète, surtout pour les deux frères, princes du Royaume Perdu d'Erebor. Cependant, leur éducation ne pouvait pas prendre toute la place et parfois leurs parents ou professeurs ne pouvaient pas les garder sous les yeux. Alors, les nains les plus proches de leurs familles prenaient le temps de les accompagner pour des activités variées et amusantes.

Ce jour-là, c'était à Dwalin - Maître d'armes de son état - qui avait la charge des trois enfants. Ces derniers étaient encore très jeunes et leur capacité de concentration était assez basse, surtout en cette fin d'après-midi. Dwalin avait la charge de le garder relativement calmes, voire de les inciter à prendre un peu de repos, car le soir même une expédition était prévue avec eux afin de leur apprendre à lire les étoiles et à pouvoir non seulement les reconnaître, mais également s'en servir en cas de voyage loin de chez eux. Mais c'était mission presque impossible, les enfants étant toujours plein d'énergie. En désespoir de cause, le Maître d'arme leur avait donné des bâtons de couleurs afin qu'ils exercent leur créativité. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est que les petits démons préféraient dessiner sur lui (ou sur eux-mêmes) plutôt que sur les parchemins mis à leurs disposition.

**\- Non… Kili, ne dessine pas sur le visage d'Ori s'il te plait !**

**\- Mais il veut du vert sur les joues !**

**\- Peut-être, mais je ne veux pas passer du temps à vous laver le visage ! Cesse donc cela immédiatement !**

En grommelant, le petit brun arrêta son activité première avant de se précipiter vers son frère pour lui chuchoter une idée de bêtise à l'oreille, sans aucun doute. Le grand chauve ne s'en inquiéta pas immédiatement, tout en se disant que connaissant les petits monstres, il devrait plutôt couper court au plus vite. Mais puisque pour l'instants ils étaient tous calmes, il n'avait pas de raison de trop s'inquiéter. Il se demandait par contre où était le petit Ori, qui venait de disparaître de son champ de vision. Alors qu'il se retournait pour le chercher, il sentit qu'on grimpait sur lui. Il fronça les sourcils. Puisque les deux princes étaient visibles, il était évident que c'était le dernier qui le considérait comme une montagne à escalader. Il resta donc parfaitement immobile jusqu'à ce que le petit bout arrive au niveau de son épaule. Il s'assura qu'il était bien accroché avant de reporter son attention sur les princes qui avaient recommencer à se dessiner sur le visage l'un de l'autre.

**\- Kili, qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ? Fili, ça vaut aussi pour toi !**

**\- Mais M'sieur Dwalin, on se dessine des tresses pour être des vrais nains !**

**\- Vous avez déjà des tresses dans les cheveux, pas besoin d'en avoir sur le visage !**

**\- Si ! Dans la barbe et la moustache !**

L'adulte soupira. Ces enfants avaient réponse à tout et les encourager dans leurs délires ne servait strictement à rien. Il pensa simplement à leur retirer les couleurs des mains lorsqu'il sentit le petit sur son épaule s'accrocher à ses cheveux puis dessiner sur le haut de son crâne. Aussitôt il l'attrapa pour le descendre de son perchoir mais le mal était déjà fait. Les trois enfants éclatèrent de rire d'une même voix.

**\- M'sieur Dwalin, votre tête c'est le ciel !**

**\- Pardon ?**

**\- Vous avez des étoiles dessus !**

Dwalin soupira et embarqua les trois gamins sous ses bras.

**\- Au bain. Maintenant.**

**\- Nooooooooooooooon ! On veut jouer encore !**

**\- Vous avez assez joué. Vous allez vous laver puis je vous raconterai des histoire. Calmement.**

Si c'était illusoire de penser que le calme pourrait régner entre eux plus de quelques minutes, le plus âgé se prenait à l'espérer. Au moins le temps du bain.

* * *

_Et voilà, à très vite !_


	16. Hogwarts - 15 décembre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir !
> 
> Pour le 15 décembre, je vous propose un petit CrossOver avec le monde d'Harry Potter. J'écris assez rarement ce genre de texte donc je ne sais pas du tout si c'est correct ou pas, à vous de me le dire. Pour des raisons de facilité, j'ai considérablement réduit les années de différence entre les Nains de la Compagnie, tout en essayant de garder un certaine logique. Les liens familiaux ont également été modifiés (par exemple Thorin n'est pas l'oncle de Fili et Kili, mais un cousin ou un grand frère, je n'ai pas décidé) parce que je voulais qu'ils se retrouvent tous à Hogwarts sur une même période (pas sur la même année, mais que de la première à la septième année, ils se retrouvent tous à Hogwarts en même temps pour au moins un an). Comme vous pouvez le constater, je garde certains termes en anglais, d'autres en français.
> 
> Le rating est K, l'image est de LadyCibia et se nomme "The hobbit - Hogwarts AU".
> 
> Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une excellente lecture,
> 
> Hanae

* * *

Il y eu une série d'années où Hogwarts eu dans ses rangs une séries d'élèves liés par l'amitié ou la famille, et malgré le fait qu'ils étaient répartis dans les différentes maisons, leur amitié ne cessa pas, ce qui était chose étrange dans ce grand château plein de magie. L'établissement avait l'habitude de voir les élèves des différentes maisons se livrer à quelque compétitions, voir duels secrets. Mais durant plusieurs années, cela se calma grâce à ce groupe de 14 personnes. Chaque année comporta un petit lot d'étudiants amis, qui vécurent des tas d'aventures comme il est coutume d'en vivre lorsqu'on apprend la sorcellerie.

Le premier à entrer au château fut Thorin. Il était seul de son groupe d'amis, mais cela n'était pas plus mal. Réparti à Gryffondor, il devint vite assez clair qu'il risquait bien de devenir préfet, voire préfet en chef. Meneur né, rien ne comptait plus pour lui que d'être le meilleur. Fils d'une grande famille, il ne manquait cependant pas de courage et lorsqu'il fut face à des difficultés, il les affronta sans peur. Comme cette fois où, pour défendre un de ses camarade, il fit un duel avec un membre plus âgé de la maison des serpents. Il fut puni pour cela, bien entendu, mais accepta la sentence sans sourciller. L'honneur et la loyauté envers sa maison était bien plus importants à ses yeux que n'importe quelle punition.

Les seconds à entrer au château furent Balin, Dwalin et Oìn, répartis à Serdaigle, Gryffondor et Poufsouffle. Ensuite vinrent Gloìn et Dori, à Gryffondor et Serpentard. Puis Nori, seul dans son année, qui alla rejoindre les rangs des vert et argent. Ensuite Bifur et Bombur, chez les serpents et les blaireaux. L'année suivante fut celle de Bofur et Ori, repartis chez Gryffondor et Serdaigle. Enfin, les trois derniers furent Fili, Kili et Bilbo. Les deux premiers allèrent chez les lions d'or alors que le dernier rejoignit les rangs des bleu et bronze.

Sept années d'études qui réunissaient ce petit groupe d'amis. Ensemble ils firent les quatre-cents coups et rien n'aurait pu briser leur amitié. Ni la compétition entre les maisons, ni leurs camarades qui ne voyaient pas forcément d'un bon œil cette amitié, ni même les matches de Quidditch qui pourtant mettaient en compétition les quatre maisons.

Il y eu cette fois où la directrice de l'école décida de créer un immense jeu de piste à travers tout le château et les environs. Les équipes furent formées par maison, mais très vite il s'avéra que le groupe d'amis se partageait les infos. Ils furent surnommés dès le début du jeu - qui devait durer une semaine entière et faire appel à leurs connaissances acquises durant les cours - "La Compagnie de Thorin", car clairement le Préfet-en-Chef était le leader de ce groupe. La première épreuve à laquelle ils firent face - les plus jeune du moins - fut une course en balai pour attraper des objets volants. Fili et Kili manquèrent de se blesser sérieusement en faisant des âneries et il fallut tout l'intelligence de Bilbo pour obtenir suffisamment d'objets qui leur donneraient des indices pour la suite.

**\- Kili ! Au-dessus de toi crétin ! Si tu ne te dépêches pas, ce petit crétin de Bolg va te le chopper sous le nez alors dépêche-toi par la barbe de Gandalf !**

Il récolta un rire de Fili et se tourna aussitôt vers lui.

**\- Et toi, au lieu de rire, va chercher le sac qui se trouve normalement derrière les tribunes des professeurs. Plus vite que ça !**

Le blond cessa aussitôt de rire et accéléra. Lorsque Thorin vint jeter un œil au terrain de Quidditch où se déroulait l'épreuve, il eut le plaisir de voir que le petit Bilbo avait les choses bien en main. Il lui ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux, l'encourageant à continuer ainsi avant de rejoindre sa propre épreuve, un labyrinthe. Il détestait cela plus que n'importe quoi d'autre. N'ayant aucun sens de l'orientation, il savait que seul il se perdrait. Et il n'en était pas question car cela servirait au groupe de Thranduil, ce blond trop parfait et trop orgueilleux. Thorin se tourna donc vers son ami Dwalin.

**\- Viens avec moi !**

**\- Ori m'a demandé de l'aider sur l'épreuve des potions…**

**\- Il n'a qu'à demander à Oìn, j'ai besoin de ton sens de l'orientation !**

**\- Bilbo ne peut pas…**

**\- Bilbo gère Fili et Kili,** gronda Thorin.

**\- Ha. Bon. Bon je viens. Mais tu m'en dois une sur ce coup-là.**

**\- Deal, allons-y.**

Il partirent au pas de course après que Dwalin se soit excusé auprès d'Ori, qui avait bien du mal à se dépatouiller avec tous les chaudrons fumants devant lui. Heureusement qu'Oìn vint lui prêter main forte discrètement.

Balin quant à lui se trouvait dans la Grande Salle du Château. Il avait reçu un message comme quoi des indices se trouvaient non loin des grandes cheminées. Il était seul et farfouillant l'endroit, sans rien trouver. Finalement, un lourd grimoire attira son attention. Il le fit léviter jusqu'à lui lorsque soudain un autre élève de sa maison, Bard, apparut dans son champ de vision.

**\- Ha parfait, tu as trouvé les indices !**

**\- Non pas encore, mais ça ne va pas tarder. Tu peux rejoindre le reste du groupe, je pense que les premières années ont besoin d'aide sur l'épreuve de sortilèges.**

**\- Ne vas-tu pas garder les indices pour toi si je te laisse seul ?**

**\- Pour qui me prends-tu ? Ma loyauté va à notre maison.**

**\- Mouais, tu as intérêt…**

Sur cette menace à peine voilée, il disparut. Balin soupira et une fois les indices en main, il en envoya deux à Bard par hibou, gardant les autres pour la Compagnie. Il ne voulait pas se mettre mal par rapport à son groupe réel, mais il n'étais pas question pour autant que tous les indices finissent dans des mains autres que celles de Thorin.

Les épreuves continuèrent ainsi sur plusieurs jours. Les élèves se battant pour leur réussite. Sans réelle surprise, la Compagnie de Thorin arriva en tête du classement. Le prix prévu étant des aménagements pour la maison gagnantes, la directrice fut obligé de partager cela entre toutes les maisons. Les autres élèves, s'ils furent déçus de ne pas voir leur maison gagner, ne purent pas réellement grogner, car finalement tout le monde était gagnant. Tous commençaient à se rendre compte que ce qui faisait la force de Hogwarts était l'amitié entre les maisons et non pas la compétitions entres elles.

* * *

_Et voilà pour le 15 décembre, j'espère que ça vous aura plus, n'hésitez pas à laisser un mot, ça fait toujours plaisir._


	17. Sur et sous le sapin - 16 décembre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour,
> 
> Voici l'histoire du 16 décembre et marquant le rattrapage de mon retard (oui il est passé minuit, mais tant que je ne suis pas couchée, je considère que je suis toujours le 16 décembre). Il ne me reste qu'à ne plus poster en retard et ce sera bon. Pour aujourd'hui, on reste sur un texte de rating K et court. Toujours un mot à trouver si vous le voulez et pour l'image on est sur un fanart de LadyCibia nommé "The Hobbit Advent - Decorations".
> 
> Bonne lecture,
> 
> Hanae

* * *

Bilbo Baggins était un jeune homme bien sous tous les rapports. Étudiant en Histoire et Histoire de l'Art, il était parmi les meilleurs de sa promotion. Travailleur, confiant et amical, il réussissait non seulement dans ses études, mais également dans ses relations sociales. Il travaillais bénévolement à la bibliothèque de l'université un après-midi par semaine et le reste du temps il aidant les étudiants les plus en difficulté. Il avait également un cours de dessin, une fois par semaine également, ce qui lui permettait de s'échapper de la réalité de la vie. Vivant loin de l'Université, il avait décidé, trois ans auparavant, de rejoindre les logements étudiants. Cela ne coûtait pas si cher et lui permettait de vivre juste à côté de là où se passait la majorité de sa vie. Il partageait un petit appartement avec un étudiant répondant au nom de Bofur. Avec le temps ils étaient devenus amis, mais parfois, surtout lorsqu'ils décidaient de décorer leurs chez-eux lors de fêtes, Bilbo avait envie de trucider son ami qui avait des goûts vraiment étrange en matière de décoration. Il avait découvert cela à Noël, la première année de leur cohabitation et depuis c'était chaque fois une longue bataille, que Bofur gagnait à coup sûr.

Ils étaient justement occupé à préparer leur fête de Noël. Le sapin avait été monté la veille, avec l'aide de Thorin qui était venu parler du cours de droit qu'ils avaient en commun. À présent, Bofur avait sorti sa boité de décoration favorites, à savoir de vagues boules de Noël à l'effigie de tous leurs amis. Bilbo trouvait cela absolument immonde, mais il ne pouvait pas le dire ainsi puisqu'elles avaient été faites par Bofur lui-même. Et Bilbo ne voulait surtout pas le vexer. Mais par la barbe de Gandalf, il aimerait bien que cette année au moins le sapin ne soit pas rempli de ces horreurs.

Il accrochait actuellement les guirlandes blanches autour du sapin, alors que son ami se recouvrait littéralement de rubans colorés qui viendrait s'accrocher au branches en dernier lieu. Bilbo soupira bruyamment.

**\- Bofur qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

**\- Je choisis les rubans. Est-ce qu'on ne prendrait pas toutes les couleurs cette année ?**

**\- Comment ça ?**

**\- He bien, plutôt que de choisir deux ou trois couleurs seulement, on pourrait toutes les mettre !**

Le plus jeune se retint de marquer son désaccord à voix haute. Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Si son ami voulait tellement mettre toutes les couleurs dans leur sapin, il pourrait, peut-être, en échange demander un autre changement sur le sapin de cette année.

**\- Mhh, peut-être que c'est effectivement une bonne année pour un changement de ce type. Mais si je t'accorde les rubans de couleurs, je peux aussi demander un changement, n'est-ce pas ?**

**\- Bien sûr, ce n'est que justice,** répondit joyeusement Bifur ne se doutant de rien et sortant déjà ses boules favorites pour commencer à les accrocher.

Bilbo grimaça. Ce ne serait sans doute pas simple de lui faire accepter un changement radical, à savoir l'élimination pure et simple des boules de Bofur. Cela avait été la première idée de Bilbo, de remplacer toutes ces boules par des nouvelles, multicolores - pou aller avec les rubans aurait-il dit. Mais le moustachu n'accepterait pas, il le sentait. Il revu à la baisse ses exigences.

**\- Pour aller avec les rubans coloré, on pourrait mettre des boules colorées également.**

**\- À la place de mes décorations ?** S'écria Bofur, affolé.

**\- Pas toutes, évidemment. Juste la moitié. On pourrait aller les choisir ensemble qu'en dis-tu ?**

L'étudiant historien avait bien évidemment des tas de décorations de Noël plus traditionnelles, mais il se disait que proposer à son ami d'aller en acheter des nouvelles ensemble passerait plus facilement. Il ne se trompait pas. Après avoir fait d'horribles grimaces pendant plusieurs minutes, Bofur souffla.

**\- Okay, c'est une bonne idée. Mais d'abord je chois les boules que je garde, d'accord ?**

**\- Bien sûr ! On pourrait en mettre une par ami, peut-être ? Les plus jolies !**

Au lieu des multiples exemplaires des années précédentes. Voir des décorations lui ressemblant vaguement sur son propre sapin mettait toujours le plus petit assez mal à l'aise. Mais il ne l'avais jamais dit à Bofur, toujours tellement fier de son travail créatif.

**\- Bonne idée ! Mais je garde les plus jolies pour les offrir à nos amis.**

Bilbo hocha la tête, imaginant déjà les têtes de leurs amis lorsqu'ils recevraient leur cadeau. Cela allait être épique. Il devrait penser à prendre son appareil photo pour immortaliser l'instant. Bofur termina de choisir les décorations à garder et celles à donner, avant de se préparer à suivre Bilbo en ville. Choisir les nouvelles boules fut plus ardu que prévu, mais finalement après plusieurs heures passées dans diverses boutiques, les deux amis avaient tous ce dont ils avaient besoin. Revenus chez eux, ils prirent grand plaisir à décorer leur sapin de boules, étoiles et finalement rubans. Et lorsqu'ils reculèrent pour admirer leur travail, pour la première fois, les deux colocataires trouvaient leur sapin réellement beau. Ils se sourirent, ravis d'avoir enfin pu trouver un terrain d'entente. Ils emballèrent leurs cadeaux et les installèrent sous le sapin, finalisant l'ambiance magique de la pièce. Prochaine étape pour Bilbo, les décorations de Pâques. Il le sentait, cela allait être un combat sans doute encore plus difficile.

* * *

_Voilà pour aujourd'hui. Je profite d'avoir rattrapé mon retard pour vous laisser un petit mot au sujet des commentaires._

_Je fais moi-même partie des gens qui ne pensent pas toujours à commenter les fics que je lis, mais vraiment vraiment, je m'adresse à toi lecteur ou lectrice, ça te prends 30 secondes d'écrire un petit mot sur ton ressenti par rapport à ma fic, et moi ça m'apporte des heures de motivation. Certes, j'écris parce que j'aime écrire. mais si je n'écrivais que pour moi, je ne posterais ni ici ni sur ffnet. Le fait de poster en ligne est également un moyen pour les auteurs d'avoir des retours sur leurs textes, alors ce serait vraiment top de ta part de laisser quelques mots pour me dire ce que tu pense de ce texte (celui d'aujourd'hui, d'un autre jour, ou de l'ensemble du calendrier de l'avent si tu veux._

_Merci et à demain,_

_Hanae_


	18. Telle mère, tel fils - 17 décembre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour,
> 
> Voici l'histoire du jour, qui se déroule une fois encore durant la période de l'enfance de Fili et Kili, en Ered Luin. On reste sur un truc simple et mignon, en rating K. J'ai décidé de travailler au présent, qui est un temps que j'utilise assez peu, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. Je travaille également sur la relation entre Thorin et Kili. Aujourd'hui encore, un mot est camouflé et l'image est celle de Caylren, nommée "The hobbit - Like mother, like son".
> 
> Bonne lecture,
> 
> Hanae.

* * *

Les nains, contrairement à d'autres peuples de la Terre du Milieu, ne sont pas réputés pour prendre soin d'eux. Ce qui n'est pas réellement représentatif de la réalité, car les nains prennent réellement soin de leur personne. Il ne prennent pas de bain tous les jours, mais ne sont pas sales pour autant. Et surtout, surtout, ils accordent un grand soin à leurs cheveux, barbes et moustaches, qu'ils tressent avec soin. Leurs tresses ont toute une signification et ne sont pas faites par n'importe qui.

Cependant, comme dans chaque peuple sans doute, certaines personnes résistent avec force à l'épreuve du bain ou du brossage des cheveux. Il s'agit bien évidemment des enfants, qui dans tous les peuples de la terre, fuient sans aucun doute les adultes qui voudraient les rendre plus propres ou plus présentables.

En Erebor, Dìs est la plus bruyante lorsqu'il s'agit de fuir son père ou ses grands frères qui veulent absolument lui brosser les cheveux. Elle est capable de courir durant des heures pour éviter ses aînés. Quitte à se réfugier dans les cuisines, les forges ou tout autre endroit plus salissant qu'autre chose. Cela rend fou l'entièreté de sa famille et souvent un de ses frère essaye de lui expliquer en quoi il est important que ses cheveux soient coiffés correctement. Elle n'a comme tresse que celles qui la qualifient de Princesse et de la lignée de Durin, mais même pour ces deux petites tresses, il faut que ses cheveux soient sans nœud, sans quoi il est diablement difficile de tresser quoique ce soit. Mais l'enfant ne veut rien entendre. Un cordon de cuir ou de lin pour nouer ses cheveux lorsqu'elle joue est bien suffisant. Pas besoin de faire de chichis, par Mahal ! Ils sont des Nains, pas des foutus elfes !

En Ered Luin, Kili fils de Dìs est le plus tapageur lorsqu'il s'agit de fuir sa mère qui le poursuit armée d'une brosse ou d'un peigne. Elle est aidée par le frère de celui qu'elle course. Le petit blond trouve ça très drôle de courir après Kili armé d'une corde pour l'empêcher de bouger. Il oublie que lui aussi, plus jeune, refusait que ses cheveux soient brossés. Kili, comme sa mère avant lui, se refugie dans les endroits les plus sales qu'il trouve pour échapper au brossage de tignasse. Même lorsqu'on le menace de ne pas avoir une jolie barbe. Il refuse de comprendre le lien entre le brossage des cheveux et le fait d'avoir une barbe fournie. Ça n'a pas de sens.

Alors que toute le montagne prépare la fête du Solstice, le petit Kili se trouve à l'extérieur, juste aux portes du Royaume, dans une clairière entourée de sapin. C'est là qu'il vient se réfugier lorsque quelque chose l'ennuie. Il pense qu'il est tranquille ici et que personne ne viendra l'ennuyer. Mais soudain, il entend des branches craquer sous les pas d'un nain adulte. Vif comme l'éclair il grimpe dans le sapin le plus proche, se camouflant derrière une branche bien fournie. De son perchoir il observe son oncle entrer dans sa clairière.

**\- Kili, mon neveu. Es-tu devenu invisible ?**

Kili ne peut s'empêcher de pouffer de rire et le son fait bien évidemment lever les yeux à Thorin vers l'endroit où il se cache.

**\- Ça alors ! Mon neveu se transformerait-il donc en corbeau ? Nous aurions un enfant mi-nain, mi-corbeau dans la famille ?**

**\- Je suis un vrai nain ! Même si j'ai pas de barbe !**

**\- Un vrai nain avec des compétences d'écureuil, alors. C'est exceptionnel !**

Kili se contente de rire un peu plus alors que son oncle continue.

**\- Mais petit écureuil, ton frère s'inquiète un peu pour toi. Vous aviez prévu de décorer ensemble le apin de la Grande Salle et lorsqu'il y est venu, tu n'étais pas là.**

**\- Il n'a pas de corde avec lui ?** Demande le plus petit d'un ton suspicieux.

**\- De corde ? Non. Pourquoi aurai-il une corde ?**

**\- Pour m'attacher quand mère me brosse les cheveux.**

Cela tire un grand rire au Roi et son neveu se renfrogne, fâché de voir qu'on se moque de lui. Encore. Thorin se reprend bien vite et explique d'une voix douce.

**\- Je ne me moque pas de toi Kili. Mais j'ai un secret à te dire à propos du brossage de cheveux.**

**\- Vraiment ?**

**\- Bien sûr, si tu descends de ton perchoir, je te le dirai.**

Curieux, le petit descends rapidement et se précipite dans les bras de son oncle qui le câline une minute avant d'expliquer, sur le ton de la confidence.

**\- Lorsque ta mère avait ton âge, c'était elle qui refusait qu'on lui brosse les cheveux et moi qui la poursuivait à travers les couloirs d'Erebor. Frerin aidait parfois, l'un ou l'autre.**

**\- Elle ne voulait pas avoir les cheveux lisses ?**

**\- Elle disait que nous n'étions pas des elfes et qu'on pouvait tout aussi bien avoir les cheveux emmêlés. Surtout les enfants.**

**\- Mais alors pourquoi elle veut me brosser les cheveux, maintenant ?**

**\- Je pense que c'est parce que ce soir on fait la fête et qu'elle voudrait que ses deux petits princes soient les plus beaux de la Montagne.**

**\- Je suis beau même pas coiffé !**

**\- Bien sûr que tu l'es, mais tu l'es encore plus avoir tes cheveux en ordre. Si tu veux aujourd'hui je te donnera ma broche en argent pour attacher tes cheveux. Et on pourrait demander à ton frère de refaire ta tresse d'Erebor, qu'en dis-tu ?**

**\- Fili ne veut jamais faire mes tresses. Il veut toujours que je fasse les siennes,** gronda le petit brun.

**\- C'est parce qu'il sait que tu es es le meilleur pour ça. Mais si on lui demande, je suis certain qu'il acceptera pour ce soir. Tu veux ?**

**\- D'accord. Mais tu viens avec moi d'accord ? Et en échange je peux te faire une tresse.**

**\- C'est un bon échange. Allons-y, petit écureuil.**

Kili, rassuré par les paroles de son oncle, le suit sans discuter. Il retrouve son frère et sa mère dans la Grande Salle et se plie bien volontiers au brossage de sa tignasse alors que le petit blonds'applique à lui refaire sa natte. Thorin lui donne la broche en argent qui sert à tirer ses cheveux en arrière et c'est sous le sapin du solstice que la famille se réunit, heureuse. La fête de ce soir sera sous le signe de la réunion et de la joie, comme elle se doit.

* * *

_Et voilà pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Pour demain on part sur un de mes OTP. Je ne vous en dis pas plus !_


	19. Premiers flocons - 18 décembre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour,
> 
> Voici l'histoire du jour ! On repart sur un Durincest en rating T. Comme tous les jours, il y a un mot à trouver et l'image du jour à été créée par AlyTheKitten et se nomme "First Snowfall". J'espère vraiment que ça vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir.
> 
> Bonne lecture,
> 
> Hanae

* * *

La plus part du temps, dans le Rhovannion, le temps était clément. Mais lorsque venait l'hiver, le froid pouvait s'abattre d'un coup sur la région. En quelques semaines seulement les plateaux les plus hauts devenaient glaciers et même les plaines se couvraient d'un épais manteau blanc. La neige recouvrait l'ensemble de la région durant plusieurs mois, ralentissant considérablement l'activité des peuples y vivant. Les nains venaient de reconquérir Erebor et s'ils étaient bien évidemment habitués à la neige, que ce soit en Ered Luin ou durant leurs divers voyages, ils n'avaient pas encore vu ou revu la Montagne Solitaire sous son épais manteau froid. Certains voulaient revoir ce spectacle car c'était un souvenir d'enfance. D'autres, les plus jeunes, n'avait jamais assisté à cela mais leurs parents ou leurs aînés leur avait tant parlé de ce spectacle magique, qu'ils avaient bien hâte de découvrir. Alors, lorsque la Montagne fût reprise, ce fût une joie partagée par tous. Presque autant que le bonheur de retrouver trésors et joyaux. Parce que les nains, contrairement à ce que l'on pense n'ont pas pour seules richesses l'or et les pierres. Les souvenirs, la famille, les amitiés et les promesses avaient autant d'importance pour eux, sinon plus.

Fili et Kili, les deux Petits Princes d'Erebor, avaient bien grandi depuis qu'il faisaient des bêtises à travers les couloirs d'Ered Luin. Eux aussi avaient entendu parler de la merveilleuse neige d'Erebor et étaient très pressés de la découvrir. Il ne furent donc pas déçus lorsqu'elle pointa son nez, quelques semaines seulement après la fin de la Bataille. Ce fut le plus jeune qui la découvrit le premier, alors qu'il sortait chasser. Dès qu'il pointa le nez dehors et qu'il vit quelques flocons tomber, il retourna dans la Montagne, courant à travers les couloir pour revenir à toute vitesse vers les appartements qu'il partageait avec son aîné. Il ouvrit la porte de la cambre en grand, faisant sursauter le blond, encore plongé dans le sommeil.

**\- FEE ! LA NEIGE ! ELLE EST LÀ !**

**\- Quewaaaaaah ?**

**\- LA NEIGE ! RÉVEILLES-TOI !**

Le plus jeune se précipita vers le lit pour secouer son frère et le forcer à se lever. Ce dernier mit quelques instants à sortir de son sommeil, mais lorsqu'il comprit les cris de son frère, il ne lui fallut que quelques instant pour être hors du lit et occupé à s'habiller. Il enfila des vêtements chauds avant de suivre son frère vers l'extérieur. Ils croisèrent leur oncle qui se demanda ce qu'il se passait encore dans la tête de ses neveux. Ces deux-là ne s'arrêtaient jamais, à ce qu'il semblait. Chaque jour ils trouvaient une occasion de s'émerveiller, et le plus souvent à grand renfort de cris.

Les deux jeunes hommes furent vite dehors, le nez en l'air, émerveillés alors que la neige tombait maintenant à gros flocons. Au sol, elle n'avait pas l'ai de tenir, mais il ne lui faudrait que quelques heures avant que ce ne soit le cas, transformant ainsi complètement les paysage. Les deux Princes décidèrent de passer la journée à l'extérieur afin d'en profiter en maximum. Il refirent un tout dans la montagne histoire de prendre leur capuchons et de quoi manger durant leur balade avant de repartir, à pieds. Oubliée la chasse de Kili et l'entrainement de Fili. Tout ce qui comptait à présent était la neige. Le reste du monde pouvait s'écrouler.

Ils restèrent non loin de la Montagne, mais profitèrent de chaque instant. Vers le milieu de l'après midi, la neige ne cessait pas de tomber et enfin le sol commençait à devenir blanc. La lumière déclinait et les deux frères savaient qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à retrouver la chaleur et le confort de leur Royaume. Ils n'en avaient pas réellement envie. Aussi restèrent-ils encore un peu à l'extérieur. Ils étaient non loin de la petite entrée secrète par laquelle leur cambrioleur était rentré dans la Montagne, quand Smaug était encore vivant et Maître des lieux. C'était un plateau un peu caché et surtout où peu de nains allaient. La Compagnie connaissait son existence, mais ils étaient sans doute les seuls, ou presque. Et eux seuls savaient que c'était le coin favori des deux Princes. Ils leur laissaient bien volontiers.

Face à face, les deux jeunes nains ne se parlaient pas, profitant juste de l'instant présent et respirant le même air. Finalement, le plus âgé entoura son jeune frère d'un bras et le serra contre lui, posant son front contre le sien.

**\- Merci pour cette journée, Kee.**

**\- Il n'était pas question que je profite de la première neige sans toi.**

**\- Tu sais, lors de la Bataille, j'ai crains de ne jamais vivre ce moment avec toi.**

**\- Je sais. Je ne veux jamais revivre ça. J'aime l'aventure et je ne regrette rien de notre voyage, mais j'ai eu peur de tout perdre. Vraiment.**

**\- Je ne t'aurais pas laissé mourir.**

**\- Je sais, ce n'est pas de ma propre mort que je craignais.**

Fili resserra sa prise autour du corps de son frère. Ils avaient les mêmes craintes et ce depuis leur plus tendre enfance. Lui non plus n'avait pas craint la mort et c'était peut-être ce qui les avait sauvé, l'un et l'autre. Le fait que chacun veille sur l'autre plus que sur lui-même. Le premier héritier était très conscient que lors de cette bataille ils auraient pu tout perdre et depuis il profitait de chaque instant. Il posa ses lèvres sur le front de Kili, puis sur ses lèvres, récoltant un sourire mutin en réponse. Il réitéra son geste, récoltant cette fois une réponse à son baiser, qui vira en quelques secondes en quelque chose de bien plus charnel. Kili glissa ses mains sous la tunique du blond sans cesser ses baisers. Ses doigts froids firent frissonner son aîné.

**\- Peut-être qu'on pourrait attendre d'être au chaud pour passer sous les vêtements ?**

**\- Non. Je veux toucher ta peau.**

**\- Ma peau aussi demande à être touchée. Mais pas par le froid et la neige.**

Il reçut un pincement en réponses mais les doigts ne quittèrent pas leur place. Ils se réchauffèrent pourtant bien vite avant de glisser dans son dos, puis sous ses braies. Il gémit dans le baiser, se serrant un peu plus contre son frère et imitant ses gestes. Lorsque les caresses devinrent réellement trop charnelles, il se recula un peu. La nuit commençait à tomber, il était temps qu'ils redescendent. Le plus jeune n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de bouger de là, alors Fili se pencha vers lui pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

**\- Dès que nous serons chez nous, je serai à tes ordres.**

Comme prévu, cela fit haleter le brun qui retira ses mains du pantalon de son frère pour le tirer par la main pour qu'il redescendent vite vers la grande porte. Les gardes les virent revenir joyeux et manifestement pressés. Eux aussi se demandèrent ce que les Petits Princes avaient encore en tête, mais se contentèrent de demander.

**\- Alors cette neige ? Elle va tenir jusqu'au printemps ?**

**\- Elle est parfaite ! Encore mieux que ce qu'on pensait !**

Il partirent aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés, trop pressés pour tenir n'importe quelle conversation. Kili avait hâte que son aîné tienne sa promesse et celui-ci avait hâte de voir quels ordre son amant allait lui donner.

* * *

_Et voilà, à demain !_


	20. De grands guerriers - 19 décembre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour,
> 
> Voici l'histoire du jour, toujours dans le temps du mois de décembre. On repart sur Fili et Kili qui font des âneries (leur activité favorite). On revient sur un rating K et une image de AlyTheKitten, appelée "Some snow and some Durins". En espérant que cela vous plaise, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture,
> 
> Hanae

* * *

Tout le monde savait que les deux princes d'Erebor étaient des arsouilles. Voire des petites merdes dont le plus grand but était de faire chier le reste du monde. Tout le monde le savait, et plus encore leur famille, mais à chaque fois que les deux nains faisaient une ânerie de plus, on s'étonnait de leur imagination sans faille. Les deux canailles arguait qu'il ne faisaient des blagues qu'aux personnes qu'ils aimaient et que c'était donc une preuve d'amour. Cette excuse n'était pas recevable par tout le monde, en particulier leur oncle qui se trouvait être très régulièrement leur victime.

Cet hiver à Erebor, Fili et Kili étaient plus en forme que jamais. Chaque jour, ou presque, les deux andouilles trouvaient une autre connerie à inventer. Ils avaient d'abord confectionné des décorations en laine et les avaient accrochés sur les capuchons des membres de la Compagnie. Ensuite, ils avaient mis des feuilles de houx un peu partout dans la Montagne, même dans les endroits les plus étranges, comme les latrines. Moins bon enfant, ils avaient attachés les lacets des chaussures de certains nains, provoquant pas mal de chutes. Après une engueulade digne de celles qu'ils avaient reçues étant enfants, ils s'étaient un peu calmé, ne faisant que des bêtises gentilles et non dangereuses.

En ce matin de fin d'année, ils avaient disparus, inquiétant quelques peu les personnes les connaissant le mieux. Une absence des deux princes en même temps était rarement de bon augure. Cependant, ils n'avaient rien de prévu aujourd'hui, ni entrainement ni études, donc ils avaient tout à fait le droit de ne pas être là. Pourtant, lorsque après le repas de midi, où ils ne s'étaient pas pointés, Thorin commença à sérieusement s'inquiéter. Surtout lorsqu'on lui avait dit que les Princes étaient partis aux premières heures de la journée, sans aucun arme. La région n'était pas dangereuse à proprement parler, mais sortir sans arme du tout n'était sans doute pas l'attitude la plus sage. Même aux portes de la Montagne, on pouvait rencontrer des personnes mal intentionnées, homme ou elfe. Le Roi décida donc de partir à la recherche de ses héritiers. Il s'habilla chaudement, attrapa Orcrist en passant et sortit de la Montagne. Il n'eut pas à aller bien loin. Quelques centaines de mètres seulement après la grande entrée, il trouva ses deux neveux dans une grande plaine enneigée. Mais ils n'étaient pas seuls. Entre les deux se trouvait un bonhomme de neige. Mais pas n'importe quel bonhomme de neige. Un qui lui ressemblait à s'y méprendre. Autour de la masse enneigée se trouvait sa ceinture favorite, celle qui avait disparu plusieurs jours auparavant. Thorin fronça les sourcils. Il aurait dû se douter que cette disparition était du fait de ses monstres de neveux. Qui avaient l'air particulièrement contents d'eux-mêmes, au vu de leurs grands sourires.

 **\- Mon oncle,** s'écria le plus jeune, **que pensez-vous de notre Thorin des Neiges ?**

 **\- On a essayé de faire ressortir votre caractère,** continua le blond.

**\- Quel caractère ? Grognon ?**

En effet, le visage du bonhomme de neige avait les sourcils froncés et une espèce de grimace en guise de bouche. Les deux princes en restèrent cois, avant de se reprendre.

**\- Mais non, votre magnificence !**

**\- Il est vrai cependant que vous froncez souvent les sourcils. On ne pouvait pas vous faire sans, ça n'aurait pas été correct pour les gens qui verraient notre oeuvre.**

**\- Parce que vous comptez la montrer ?**

**\- Bien sûr ! On a donné rendez-vous à la Compagnie ici.**

**\- Quand ?**

**\- Eh bien,** rigola Kili en regardant derrière son oncle.

Ce dernier se retourna brusquement et vit toute sa Compagnie - plus quelques autres - arriver d'un pas joyeux. Le premier à les atteindre fut Bofur, qui s'exclama joyeusement.

**\- Oh ! Un bonhomme de neige !**

**\- Un Thorin de Neige, je pense,** ajouta Balin, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

 **\- Est-ce que vous allez en faire un pour chacun de nous ?** Demanda Ori

**\- Euh… Eh bien, ce n'était pas forcément prévu, mais si vous voulez vraiment…**

**\- Pas question,** gronda Dwalin dans sa barbe.

 **\- On fera évidemment un Dwalin de Neige,** ricana Fili, récoltant un regard sombre du Maître d'Armes.

Il était assez clair que Fili et Kili étaient très motivés à faire des bonhommes de neiges à l'effigie de ceux qui le voulaient le moins. La journée allant bientôt finir, il n'était cependant pas question de faire ça aujourd'hui. Ils ajoutèrent juste les derniers détails, à savoir les bras du bonhomme de neige, avant de le tapoter d'un air ravi. Ils se tournèrent ensuite vers la Compagnie et vers Thorin.

**\- On compte sur vous pour ne pas détruire notre superbe travail !**

**\- Et vous aurez tous votre bonhomme de neige !**

**\- Ils devraient tous être prêts pour l'arrivée de Bilbo la semaine prochain.**

**\- Est-ce qu'il sera également représenté,** demanda Oìn d'un ton curieux

 **\- Bien sûr ! Juste à côté de Thorin, là !** Répondit Kili en pointa la droite du Thorin de neige.

 **\- Et vous ? Vous serez aussi représentés ?** Gronda la Roi

**\- Évidemment ! On fait partie de la Compagnie après tout !**

**\- Et Gandalf ?**

**\- Si on a le temps !**

Les héritiers se retrouvaient quelques peu prit à leur propre piège. En vérité, ils n'avaient pas forcément prévu de représenter l'entièreté de la Compagnie en neige. Ils ne voulaient que faire leur oncle. Mais à présent qu'ils avaient promis que tout le monde serait là, ils se devaient de le faire. Cependant, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de jours de libres. En tant que princes héritiers, ils avaient des tâches diverses et variées à remplir dans le Royaume. Tout leur temps libre serait donc consacré aux bonshommes de neige. La Compagnie souffla. Ils avaient un peu de répit dans les bêtises. Si Fili et Kili étaient occupés à jouer avec de la neige, ils auraient bien moins de temps pour d'autres bêtises.

* * *

_Et voilà, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis. À demain !_


End file.
